


The World Reinvented

by KucatsHouse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: In another dimension where demons don't exist, Magnus and Alec meet and start their relationship.





	1. Of Magic and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters and original concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This story is based on Shadowhunters season 1 episode 10 "This World Inverted."
> 
> Book readers may also recognize that part 1 also takes elements of the short story Kissed.

**Part 1: Of Magic and First Kisses**

Oh, how he missed magic!

Magnus had been without his magic for…he couldn’t remember exactly how long. About four decades? At least? He remembered the 1970s and beginning his current career as a psychic tarot reader, thinking he could easily do readings without magic. Plenty of mundanes did it convincingly, and they didn’t have the advantage of magic or lifetimes of experience. Magnus began his life as a psychic on a whim, and it soon became this personal game with himself, seeing how accurately he could do readings without magic. Pretty soon, a decade had gone by and he had hardly mixed a potion or performed a spell. Before Magnus realized it, his magic had gone completely dormant and he was for all purposes just a gifted mundane.

Until the day Clary Morgenstern - actually she said she was a Fairchild, but that gets all very confusing - came into his apartment for a reading and claimed to be from another dimension, one where demons still existed. She had said that she needed to find a portal to return there and needed Magnus’ help to do it. He didn’t believe her at first - demons hadn’t been seen since the late 1800s when the inhabitants of the London Institute defeated them - but Clary’s realistic sketch had convinced him. No one who had never seen a demon could produce something so life-life or accurate. Thanks to her, Magnus was able to regain his magic and Clary was able to find the portal.

It had been a week since all that had happened. After Magnus had closed the portal and their counterparts’ mission had concluded, the Clary and Jace of his dimension had reappeared before him, confused as to where they were and who he was. Magnus had to make up a story on the fly: that Clary had come to see him for a tarot reading but they were interrupted and so she had asked him to come to the Institute to finish the reading. It was partially seeped in truth, although technically it was a different Clary who had asked. The guy, Jace, seemed less bothered by the oddity of it all when Magnus reassured him that he had no designs on Clary and that the reading had a happy ending for them. The couple had gone back to the party, giddy and none the wiser. And Magnus? He had snuck out, back to his apartment to practice his magic.

It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be, using his magic again after all the years. Magnus thought the return of his magic would be like remembering how to ride a bike; it was more like learning to ride one for the very first time. He was like a little boy again, back in Madrid, trying to learn the limits and control of his magic. But his muscle memory was faring better than his actual memory and by the end of that first week he was able to clean the entire loft with a simple snap of his fingers. 

Magnus was currently standing before his bedroom mirror, relearning how to tailor his clothes magically when a knock sounded on the front door. His brow furrowed; it was Monday, and his reading business was closed on Mondays. He wasn’t expecting anyone and, though it had been exhausting, the first ward Magnus had put back around his apartment fended off unwanted solicitors. Abandoning his practice, he went to the door. He cracked it open enough to stick his head out and was surprised to find the very tall, very handsome man from the Mad Hatter party that had let him in standing on the other side.

_I’ll be responsible for this one._

The line echoed in Magnus’ memory as he took in smiling eyes and a grin to match. “Alexander, was it?” Magnus asked.

“Alec,” the man corrected. His eyes seemed to brighten at the fact that Magnus remembered his name - sort of. “And you’re Magnus. We met at the party a week ago.”

“I remember. How did you find me?” Magnus still hadn’t budged from behind the door, nor had he opened it any further. There was a part of him that said he was being an impolite imbecile for letting a drop-dead handsome man who was clearly interested in him stand awkwardly in the hallway. But there was another part of him - the little boy learning his magic part - that was being wary of inviting an absolute stranger into his personal space.

“You’re not that hard to find,” Alec replied, smiling reassuringly. He could tell Magnus was wary and tried to be as non-threatening as possible. “After we met, I saw your commercial. It was pretty easy to find you after that.”

“Right.” He had forgotten that his information was public knowledge, flashing across screens multiple times a day. Magnus made a mental note to decrease the number of his commercials in the future.  “I hope you’re not here for a reading because I’m closed today.”

“Actually, I came to ask you something.” Alec shifted his feet, his eyes darting past Magnus to catch a glimpse of the apartment through the open door. “May I come in?” He held his breath as Magnus gave him a hard stare. He released it in a soft sigh as the door swung open slowly, finally allowing him entry. Stepping into the sunlit space, Alec looked around him in awe. The event planner in his blood marveled at all the little details that made the apartment feel both homely and mysterious.

Closing the door, Magnus moved past Alec and gestured for him to sit. “Can I offer you some coffee?”

“Coffee would be great.” Alec settled onto a leather couch as he watched Magnus move about the kitchen. There was something a little different about him, Alec mused. When he had first seen Magnus at the party, he had been instantly intrigued by this stranger who just showed up and insisted he was on the guest list. Magnus was handsome, no doubt, but there was just something about him Alec couldn’t put his finger on. There was an inexplicable, mysterious quality to him. Even dressed down in an untucked dress shirt and gray pants, his hair swept away from his face, Magnus seemed not quite of this world.

In silence, Magnus handed Alec a steaming cup before sinking down onto a plush ottoman opposite the other man. He averted his eyes, trying to puzzle out the mystery that was Alec Lightwood and why he was sitting in Magnus’ living room, wearing a smart and well-fitting charcoal suit and drinking coffee in the middle of the day. Magnus couldn’t deny that moment of attraction he had felt with Alec at the party, but he had had other things on his mind.

“You left the party without saying good-bye.”

Magnus’ eyes blinked slowly in surprise. He had crashed a party he wasn’t invited to, performed secret magic to open a portal to who knows where, amidst people who didn’t even know about magic - and Alec was asking why he left suddenly? “I had to make a call,” Magnus said quietly. It was true; as soon as the alternate dimension Clary had left, Magnus had called his oldest friend Catarina to tell her his magic was back.

“I was hoping to see you before you left that night,” Alec said, setting his cup down on an end table. “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

“And what’s that?” He didn’t know why, but Magnus was feeling nervous suddenly. There was a determination in Alec’s face he couldn’t quite place. His hands were folded together on his knees; without thinking, they gripped each other tightly in anticipation.

“I…” Alec stopped suddenly, his gazed fixed on a spot just behind Magnus. “Do you have a cat?”

Magnus blinked in confusion before turning to look behind him. Church had padded quietly closer from wherever he had hidden, rubbing his side against the ottoman Magnus sat upon. He looked up at Magnus with something akin to a scowl as his tail swished back and forth. “I have two,” he replied as Church stretched before moving towards Alec. “That’s Church.” He gestured with his hand to indicate a small gray tabby napping in a sun puddle on the floor near the French doors. “And that’s Chairman Meow.” 

Church had settled down at Alec’s feet and looked up at him with grumpy golden eyes. For a moment, the two stared at each other in silence. Before Magnus could warn him about Church’s unpredictable temper, Alec had reached down and scooped up the Persian, settling him onto his lap. Long fingers began stroking the gray fluffy fur; to Magnus’ surprise, Church began to purr at the touch. The cat closed his eyes in bliss and went limp in Alec’s lap, all four limbs splaying out inelegantly but in complete contentment.

“I’ve never seen him do that before,” Magnus murmured in wonder. “He usually hisses and hides whenever there are guests.”

“I have a way with animals,” Alec replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He continued to stroke the cat but his eyes were fixed on Magnus. “Go out with me.” Alec took delight at Magnus’ reaction to his sudden request. The other man’s head snapped back, pupils going wide as a look of utter shock graced his face.

“What?” That was the last thing Magnus had expected to hear. Alec had said he had come to ask Magnus a question, but he hadn’t expected to be propositioned.

“Go out with me,” Alec repeated as he leaned back. “I’m not asking much, just one date.” 

“Why?” In his utter astonishment at the turn of events, Magnus found himself unable to speak in anything but monosyllabic words.

"Because I like you. You intrigue me. And, if I’m not mistaken, you seem to like me too.” He could tell Magnus was processing his words, unsure whether to believe that Alec had actually asked him out. Alec got the sense that Magnus hadn’t been approached by others often - or if he had it had been quite some time. Maybe he had misread the look on Magnus’ face at the party, the wary but interested glance when Alec had let him in. Alec wanted very much to get to know Magnus better, but he didn’t want to press the issue too much and push him away. His fingers continued to stroke the cat in his lap as he waited patiently for an answer.

For long, semi-awkward moments Magnus sat quietly. He was staring at Alec’s hands, seemingly memorized by the rings on his fingers as they moved along Church’s furry belly. He appeared composed, but in truth his mind was racing. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of a date, but it had been a long time - almost as long as he had gone without magic. Magnus recalled his reason for allowing his magic to go dormant, but what was his reason for letting his romantic life go? He couldn’t recall, but he thought it might have something to do with the fear of getting hurt. He was a warlock, he was immortal. Even if the Shadowhunters had defeated the demons of Hell long ago, Magnus was still not quite of this world. He would continue to exist long after many others. There were a lot of things Magnus could survive, but loneliness wasn’t really one of them. Loving a mortal meant being left behind, over and over. He had done it before, but it never got any easier. Was he ready to try and face that fear again?

He had never thought his magic would return, but it had. Magnus had made a gamble when he agreed to help another dimension’s Clary. Perhaps he should make another gamble.

“All right,” he said finally. The look of astonishment and delight that flashed across Alec’s face sent a tendril of warmth down Magnus’ spine.

“Really?! I mean, that’s great!” Alec’s smile was bright, his face taking on a boyish quality with his happiness. He was about to say something more but was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He frowned as he pulled it out to check the text he had just received. “I have to get back to the office. My lunch hour’s almost over, and it seems a small crisis has occurred.” Gently he set Church aside - who looked at him with eyes of pity - before standing. “Is Friday all right? This Friday around six?”

Magnus nodded as he stood and turned for the door. “Friday is fine. I’ll walk you out.” He appeared calm, but internally he was a mess. Magnus felt that familiar feeling of excitement mixed with trepidation about the coming date. Above it all, one thought seemed to have latched on: what was he going to wear?! 

So lost in thought was he that Magnus almost didn’t realize that Alec had reached past him, holding the door shut just as Magnus was about to open it. He turned, somewhat startled to find how close the other man was standing. This close he could smell the faint scent of clean linen, see the fine hairs curling slightly at his temple. Magnus took an involuntary step back from the closeness but found himself pressed against the door as Alec leaned closer.

“Is it all right,” Alec began, his voice soft, “if I kiss you?” It was very forward of him to ask considering they barely knew each other, but Alec found he really wanted to kiss the other man. He stood close to Magnus, their faces mere inches from one another. He froze where he was, eyes continued to search the other’s face. He remained as motionless as possible, giving Magnus all the control; if he said no, Alec would respect his decision.

He hesitated just for the briefest of moments, not because he didn’t want to but because he was surprised that he did. Rather than voicing his answer, Magnus leaned forward, pressing his lips against Alec’s in the faintest of touches. He felt Alec flinch in surprise then relax, returning the kiss. Pushing back against the door, Magnus leaned into the connection, deepening the caress as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders. He felt strong hands come up his back, pulling him closer. Alec’s tongue flicked against his lower lip asking for permission before slipping in and sparring with his own. 

Magnus had almost forgotten what this was like, losing yourself in a kiss. He felt all thoughts ceasing, his entire attention focused on the kiss and on the man he was sharing it with. It felt nice, exhilarating to be seen again, to be wanted like this. Braving his fear might be worth it if he could brave it with someone as sure and confident as Alec.

The continued buzzing of Alec’s phone interrupted them again. With great reluctance, Alec pulled away. He smiled at Magnus in both wonder and apology as he brushed a stray strand of dark hair from Magnus’ face. “I really have to go,” he said quietly as he slowly let go, his hands dropping away.

Magnus smiled back as he opened the door. “It’s fine. Go do your work.” Leaning against the door, he allowed Alec to move past him. He momentarily stiffened in surprise when Alec paused, cupped his face in a warm palm, and leaned in for another swift kiss but he quickly relaxed into the touch.

“I’ll see you Friday.” With one final smile, Alec turned and headed for the stairs, thumbing a reply on his phone.

Magnus watched him until he disappeared before shutting the door. He leaned back against it for a long moment, his mind replaying the last few minutes. Blue sparks escaped his fingers as he thought of the kiss.

 _Going to have to get that under control_ , Magnus thought, rubbing his fingertips together. Pushing off the door again, he went back to his interrupted practice.

Things were looking up for Magnus. He had his magic back, and he had a date with a very handsome man who was very interested in him. His business was steady, and there were no demons in the world.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Secrets and First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to keep his magic hidden as he goes on his first date with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."
> 
> For book fans, this chapter parallels the Bane Chronicles "The Course of True Love (And First Dates)".

Friday. 6 PM.

That’s what he had said. And when Alec set a date, he was never late. Under typical circumstances, Alec liked to arrive no less than fifteen minutes early. In his experience, he found that it was the right amount of time without seeming to be overly eager or overly reluctant.

But Magnus was special, or at least that’s how Alec saw him. So instead of his usual fifteen minutes, he found himself standing outside the other man’s apartment half an hour early with his heart racing in his chest. Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had been nervous on a date. When he had arrived earlier that week to ask Magnus out, he had been cool and calm, the picture of confidence. Now, Alec felt like a bundle of buzzing nerves.

“Okay, keep it cool, Lightwood,” he whispered to himself. “It’s just a date. With a really handsome guy. But it’s just a date.” He took a deep breath and smoothed back his hair. Alec’s hand shook only slightly as he raised it to knock. Before his knuckles hit the wood, the door opened and Alec found himself facing an elderly lady with blue tinted hair. When she caught sight of Alec, she grinned in admiration and batted her eyelashes like a smitten school girl. “Um…hello? I’m looking for…”

Magnus suddenly appeared behind the elderly lady looking a little haggard. “I hope the reading was to your satisfaction, Mrs. Richards,” he said with a polite smile. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of Alec and gave him a slight nod. “Now, you be careful on your way home.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Bane.” She gave them both an overly friendly smile before making her exit. 

Magnus waited until she was completely gone before waving Alec into the apartment. “I’m sorry about that,” he said, closing the door behind them. “Mrs. Richards has been coming for readings for years, ever since her husband died. She just showed up an hour ago. Her timing has always been…impeccable.”

With a smile, Alec leaned in close and kissed Magnus’ cheek. “It’s fine, I’m early.”

“I can see that.” Magnus ran an appreciative eye over his date. Alec had donned a charcoal blazer over a navy blue dress shirt patterned with white quatrefoil designs. His black oxfords were highly polished, and his dark slacks were elegantly creased. “Hm…you’ll do nicely.”

Alec gave him a sideways smirk. “Are you flirting?”

“Perhaps.” Magnus waved a vague hand around the room as he made his way towards his bedroom. “Make yourself at home while I get ready. Shouldn’t be long.”

Alec watched him go, admiring the view, until Magnus had disappeared behind the door of his room. Although Magnus had said to make himself at home, he wasn’t quite sure what to do as he waited. Catching sight of a half filled crystal glass, Alec took it up and slowly sipped the amber liquor it held. As he leaned against the couch arm, Church appeared suddenly, sidling up and meowing loudly for attention. Alec obliged him with chin scratches as his other hand turned the crystal slowly, his eyes watching the light play across the surface.

“Sorry for the wait.”

Alec looked up, surprised. It couldn’t have been more than ten, maybe fifteen minutes since Magnus had gone to change. He had been sure he would be waiting for some time; after all, it had taken Alec almost an hour to get ready. “That was fast…” Anything else he meant to say cut off when he caught sight of Magnus.

The outfit Magnus had chosen was a far cry from the monochromatic comfortable clothing he wore on a regular basis. His shirt was a dark wine color with a mandarin collar embroidered in glimmering gold thread. Slim fitting dark navy slacks skimmed over his legs atop boots that looked to be made of the smoothest black leather. A jewel blue garment that resembled a modern frock coat was draped over Magnus’ arm.

“You look…” Alec found himself having a difficult time getting his thoughts out as he eyed Magnus. So mesmerized was he that Alec forgot about the glass in his hand. He felt it slip from his fingers and felt nothing but air for a moment. There was a faint flash of blue, or so Alec thought, and the next thing he knew the glass was clasped firmly in his palm. “Did you see that?” he asked incredulously, staring at the glass in his hand.

“See what?” Magnus looked at Alec curiously as he swung his coat on. The light in the apartment caught on metallic threads, glimmering faintly and revealing a subtle jacquard print.

“Nothing.” Alec shook his head lightly. The blue he saw must have been from Magnus’ coat, not some mysterious disappearing light. Maybe he was more nervous than he thought. He set the glass down on the coffee table and watched as Magnus ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back from his face, before swiftly fastening the last three buttons of his shirt. “Now that’s a shame,” Alec murmured quietly. “I had such a nice view too.” He delighted in the soft flush of Magnus’ face as he rose to his feet.

“So, where are we going?” Magnus asked as they made their way outside. It was a breezy night, perfect for being out. He followed Alec, who was making his way towards the nearest subway station.

“Not too far. I know a nice little Spanish place down the way.” He turned to glance at Magnus as they made their way to the platform. “Unless you prefer something else?” Alec suddenly realized he hadn’t considered things such as food preferences or allergies. He was beginning to worry he had made a terrible mistake.

At Alec’s crestfallen look, Magnus offered him a reassuring smile. He stepped a little closer on the crowded platform, his arm brushing against Alec’s. “That sounds delightful.”

New York on a Friday night was in full swing as the train rolled in. Alec and Magnus made it on the train easily but found themselves essentially trapped near the doors. All the seats were occupied and much of the available standing space was taken as well. Magnus was wedged between Alec and the seat guards. Alec had managed to find a handhold on the nearest standing pole; his other arm was around Magnus’ back, gripping the seat railing. 

As the train cars sped towards the appointed stops, Magnus felt as if he were standing in a sphere of calm. The sounds of rattling wheels, muffled music coming from cranked up headphones, clusters of tourists speaking loudly and animatedly to each other - all the noise of the city seemed to fade into the background. Magnus seemed to be aware only of himself and Alec in the small space they occupied. Despite how little they knew each other, Magnus did know one thing; he felt entirely safe with Alec.

At the third stop, Alec twisted around, pressing his hand to the small of Magnus’ back and steering them off the train and onto the platform. The station was bustling, necessitating the need for Magnus to walk close to Alec’s side. A moment caught his eye and he peered around in time to see a redheaded, freckled teenager casually bump into Alec as they passed each other. The teen mumbled an apology and moved on, but not before Magnus caught his hand retreating from the folds of Alec’s jacket. For the briefest of moments, Magnus’ eyes flashed gold as he registered what was happening.

The snap of his fingers was hidden amongst the cacophony of the subway, but not the howl of surprise from the pickpocket who found himself feet up in the air, landing with a heavy thud on the paved floor. Strangers were beginning to crowd the teen, asking if he was all right and looking for the source of his fall.  

“What do you suppose is going on?” Alec asked. He had paused and turned to see the commotion as most people had. His distraction gave Magnus the opportunity to magically retrieve his wallet and place it back in his jacket.

“Just New York on a Friday, I suppose,” he said with a shrug. 

“Guess you’re right.” Alec reached for Magnus’ hand, clasping it tightly as they headed above ground. “We’re not far, thankfully. We should get out of the station before someone decides to rob us.” Alec missed Magnus’ knowing smile as they stepped back out into the night. 

The restaurant had a Spanish flare to both its menu and decor; when asked later about the night, Magnus could really only recall the food and the company. He and Alec had been seated at a table near a back corner of the bar that afforded them some privacy. Their meal consisted of chilled gazpacho garnished with cucumbers; gildas assembled with pitted olives and peppers wrapped in anchovies; seafood paella, bright golden and fresh; crema catalana with a burnt sugar crust; and chilled sangria. Alec did most of the talking, relaying stories of how he can come to be an event planner.

“Isabelle really wasn’t interested in anything for her thirteenth birthday,” he said, his fingers absentmindedly tapping the side of his glass. Alec had a wistful smile on his face as he told the tale. “She was more interested in her computer and coding.”

“But you weren’t about to let your sister turn thirteen in anything but style,” Magnus said. He had his elbows on the table, one arm folded over the other as he listened.

“Of course not! What kind of big brother would I be?” Alec began to regal Magnus with an animated account of how he created artful hand lettered invitations and arranged catering plans for a party Isabelle didn’t want but ended up enjoying. Magnus listened intently, more focused on the man telling the story than the story itself.

Neither of them seemed to notice the young woman until she was practically upon them. She was young and brunette, part of a large bridal party that had rented a private room. As she walked on, one of her stiletto heels turned out from under her. She stumbled just as she brushed past their table; her arms cartwheeled out to try and steady herself, a full glass of wine flying from her hands and in Alec’s direction.

There was the faintest flicker of blue smoke before the wine glass fell from the air abruptly, crashing to the floor at Alec’s feet. He blinked down at it uncomprehendingly as the young woman, who had been caught by a passing waiter, collected herself and began to apologize profusely.

“I’m so sorry!” she was saying to Alec. “I knew I shouldn’t have worn these shoes. Are you all right?”

Alec seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and turn to her, his eyes blinking owlishly. “I’m fine,” he replied, though his voice sounded hesitant. “Don’t worry about it. No harm done.” The young woman apologized again before slowly leaving. Alec offered her a kind smile before turning back to Magnus. His date had been silent through the exchange, but now Alec noticed that he seemed to be holding his breath. 

“Are you all right?” Magnus asked, echoing the woman’s question. His voice was low, almost a whisper. His face was calm, but the fingers of his right hand seemed to be clutching his left sleeve in a tight grip.

“Yes, but that was odd. I was sure I would be covered in wine by now.”

“You must be having some luck tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Alec’s brows furrowed in thought for a moment before he shrugged and let the matter slide. 

The rest of their dinner past in relative calm. Afterwards, they decided to walk back to Magnus’, partly to avoid the traffic and partly because it was a decent night out for walking. They walked close together, arms brushing now and again.

“Have you always lived in New York?” Alec asked. He had spent most of the night talking about himself and had learned very little about Magnus. As they walked, he chanced sideways glances, wondering at the mystery that was the other man.

“No, I’ve been here and there. I spent some of my early years in Madrid. For a time I lived in London, but the last few years I’ve been in New York.”

Alec had likened Magnus to be close to his age, but somehow the way he spoke gave the impression he was much older than he seemed. Everything that night had been near perfect, but Alec couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something. “Did you always think you would be a psychic reader?”

Magnus gave a short, sharp laugh. “I don’t think anyone ever thinks they would become a psychic. I just kind of fell into it.” The answer was evasive, but partially true. Magnus could see the mounting confusion on Alec’s face when he didn’t elaborate. Luckily he was spared from doing so as his apartment building loomed around the corner. Magnus turned to Alec, a slow smile tugging at his lips. “Would you like to come up for a coffee?” He didn’t miss the gleam in Alec’s eye as he nodded.

Neither Alec nor Magnus spoke as they rode the elevator to the top floor, silently standing side-by-side, but the tension was palpable. Magnus exited first with Alec trailing behind. He had barely reached his apartment, unlocked and opened the door before Magnus felt Alec grip his arm and hurriedly pull him inside. Their bodies crashed together against the door, slamming it shut, lips already locked. This kiss was more intense than their last one, their eagerness evident in the press of lips, the clash of tongues.

Fingers were at Magnus’ throat, undoing the buttons of his shirt. He felt Alec pull away before trailing kisses down his neck. His hands had a vise-like grip on Alec’s jacket, holding him close. Magnus had maintained a careful rein on his magic all night, making sure not to reveal it to Alec. But now, he was having a difficult time keeping his concentration with Alec’s hands and lips leaving heated trails on his skin where he touched. 

“Magnus…”

A shiver ran down is spine as Alec whispered his name. His hands relaxed, sliding up and over broad shoulders before diving into Alec’s hair, twining in the dark curling strands. A warm hand slipped into the opening of Magnus’ shirt, fingers dancing over his skin before curving around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Magnus tilted his head back and let out a groan deep in his throat as Alec crushed his lips in another searing kiss.

When was the last time he felt this intense infatuation? Alec couldn’t remember. He was flirtatious but not frivolous. When he felt an attraction to someone he had learned to act on it so as not to have any regrets, but Alec was never insensitive or unthoughtful towards the other person. Magnus brought something visceral out of Alec, some deep desire he couldn’t explain but felt ingrained in his very soul. They had only known of each other for a couple of weeks, yet Alec found he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus.

The need to breath became an irritating nuisance. With great reluctance, Alec pulled away and peered down at Magnus. His lips parted to say something before he froze, a mixture of confusion and incredulity on his face. He blinked and it was gone, leaving Alec puzzled.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, concern for Alec’s sudden stillness lacing his voice. 

“I must be seeing things,” Alec replied quietly. He glided a fingertip across the arch of Magnus’ cheek. “For a moment, I could have sworn your eyes were gold.” He paused, thinking about all the unusual events of the evening. “A lot of strange things have happened tonight. Or maybe I’m just tired. It has been trying week.” He felt Magnus suddenly tense under his hands, his dark eyes widening. A torrent of emotions flickered across his face as Alec watched: nervousness, agitation, panic, and finally resignation. “Is everything all right, Magnus?”

“I should tell you something.” Magnus had dropped his gaze, focusing on a point on Alec’s shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to look in the other man’s eyes, but his grip on Alec was white knuckled.

Worry replaced all confusion at Magnus’ sudden change in mood. “What is it? You can tell me. I…” His phone chose that exact moment to blare loudly. Alec knew that sound; it was the designated SOS alarm his company used. “Dammit,” he muttered before sighing heavily. “I’m sorry, I have to take this. It’s about a wedding we’re planning. The bride is a right piece of work.” Although Magnus sighed in resignation, Alec could still see the conflict in his eyes. He wondered what Magnus wanted to tell him, but his phone was sounding endlessly now. 

“It’s fine,” Magnus murmured. He felt relief at the interruption but it was short-lived. Alec had seen through his glamour, had noticed the little bits of his magic. He couldn’t keep this a secret, it wasn’t fair. But now didn’t seem to be the time to reveal it all. “Can I see you again? Soon?” Despite his fear, his heart skipped a beat at Alec’s smile.

“Of course.” Reaching forward, he cupped Magnus’ face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “It’ll be a few days, just until this wedding is over.”

Magnus nodded as Alec reached for the door handle and stepped out into the hall. “I’ll text you.” Lifting a hand, he brushed the back of his knuckles against Alec’s cheek. He felt his hand caught before a kiss was pressed to his palm. Alec smiled at him one last time, nodded, then turned and dashed for the elevator, his phone already pressed to his ear as he spoke quickly to whoever was on the other end.

Closing the door, Magnus turned to survey his apartment. His eyes were unfocused as a thousand thoughts flitted through his head. Although he was nervous and fearful, he was already making plans. A few days - that’s all he had to figure out how to do this, and do it right. He had spent so many years in relative stasis beyond the constraints of his immortality. In a short span of time, Magnus had been able to both reclaim and gain so much. He wasn’t about to lose it all.

“All right,” he whispered to himself. “Let’s do this.”


	3. Second Dates and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes the decision to tell Alec about his magic and immortality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Story based off of the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted." 
> 
> Additional Notes:  
> -This chapter premise is loosely based off of Simon and Becky's Halloween conversation from S3x18 "The Beasts Within."  
> -There are story elements in this chapter from the Shadowhunter Chronicles book series, mention of characters in different series, events, etc.  
> -Not important to the story but for reference: in my mind, this version of the world's Maia and Bat are not werewolves, but they know about werewolves since Jordan is still a werewolf.

Midday on a weekday was not normally a time most people went to bars, but the Hunter’s Moon wasn’t just a bar. It had a bar - a very well stocked one at that - but it also served decent food. No matter your food preferences, the Hunter’s Moon could accommodate.

It also was one of the few places that served Downworlders, and was a place that they exist without glamours. Although most Downworlders had integrated with mundanes and lived that way happily, sometimes what they needed was a place other than their homes where they could be themselves. As such, it seemed the best place for Magnus to tell Alec of his magic. At least that’s what he hoped.

It was noon, and the Hunter’s Moon was half empty. Other than Maia and Bat tending the bar and tables, there were only a dozen other people in the space including Magnus. He sat quietly upon a tall stool facing the door, a half empty glass in front of him. The tip of his finger was making lazy circles on the rim. Blue sparks of magic flashed occasionally but Magnus didn’t bother to hide them. The Hunter’s Moon had designated days and times for Downworlders and guests only; it was no coincidence that Magnus chose one of those times to meet with Alec.

It had been five days since their date. Magnus had waited until the end of the weekend to text Alec about seeing him again. He had spent most of those days trying to decide the best way to reveal his magic and immortality. He had never agonized over how to tell others about himself before. In the past, Magnus had never really cared about how other lovers reacted to the revelation that he was a warlock. They either accepted who he was or didn’t, and Magnus wasn’t bothered either way. Most of the time, Magnus just chose to spit it right out and do some fancy spells and hand waving; if the other person didn’t run screaming for the hills, he counted it as a win. Sometimes Magnus kept his magic to himself, never feeling if the right time had arrived - or even if there was a right time. With some people, it was better to keep the secret.

But Alec - it was cliche even to think it, but Alec was different. He would never be able to explain why he thought so, he just did. They barely knew each other yet Magnus found he didn’t want to hide this from him. He didn’t want there to be secrets between them, especially not one as big as Magnus’ immortality. But he didn’t know how Alec would react, and it terrified him.

“Everything okay?”

Magnus smiled as Maia appeared, cleaning glasses with a fluffy white cloth. “What makes you think something is amiss?” he asked, crossing his arms on the counter top.

Long silver earrings sparkled in the light as Maia shrugged. “Well, you look pensive. Like you’re about to reveal something.” She emphasized the last word, a knowing gleam in the corner of her eye.

“Is it that obvious?”

Maia put down the glass in her hand and picked up another one, shaking the excess water off before answering. “Jordan had that same look in his eyes when he told me. That look that says you have a secret to tell and it’s eating you up. Plenty of people have come in with that same look. I’ve seen it so many times I’ve gotten good at noticing it.”

Magnus leaned his chin on his hand and gave Maia a hard look. “Since you’re so perceptive, any advice on how to handle it?”

Maia shrugged again and shook her head. “Just don’t draw it out. The longer you wait, the worse the fallout.”

“The waiting won’t be much of a problem.” At least Magnus hoped not. He looked up as the door opened and felt his heart skip as Alec walked in. Maia, upon noticing his change in demeanor, offered him an encouraging smile before stepping away to help another patron.

When Alec noticed him, he raised a hand in greeting and made his way towards Magnus. The warlock carefully schooled his features to hide his fear and nervousness, pasting a smile onto his face. He was happy to see Alec and felt his heart beat faster at the heartbreaking smile he received, but it wasn’t enough to quiet his internal terror.

“Hi,” Alec said quietly. He slid into the tall stool next to Magnus, leaning over slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek. His eyes flickered around the space for a moment. “I didn’t even know this place existed. It’s so…cozy.”

“I’m glad you could meet me,” Magnus said, deflecting slightly. “I know you’ve been busy.”

Alec waved a hand in a vague gesture. “Luckily, the wedding from hell is over and we can all relax a bit. Still, there’s always a party or a fundraiser or a wedding to plan. But I can always make some time for you.” A please smile crossed his face at the flush that painted Magnus’ cheeks. Alec leaned one arm on the bar top, twisting his body so he could fully face the other man. “So, what did you want to talk to me about? Your texts sounded like there was something you needed to say.”

“There is.” Magnus paused, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. “I’m just not sure how to say it.” He couldn’t quite meet Alec’s eye; instead, Magnus stared down at there his hands were folded on the table. As he watched, Alec took hold of his left hand and gave his fingers an encouraging squeeze.

“Whatever it is, just tell me. I’m sure you think it’s worse than it is.”

Magnus paused for a moment, wondering how to begin. He was usually a straightforward person, but this was far more difficult than he expected. “When you were a kid, did you ever believe in anything?”

“Like Santa Claus?” There was a teasing note to Alec’s voice, but he dropped it quickly at the serious look in Magnus’ eyes. His smile dimmed a little as he answered. “I did. I believed in a lot of things when I was little.”

“Such as?”

He thought for a moment, fingers drumming against Magnus’ palm. “Fairies and elves I suppose. The Easter bunny. Unicorns. Magic.” Alec leaned his chin on his free hand as his eyes took on a faraway look. “I loved stories of magic and adventure as a kid. It used to excite me so much seeing magicians in the park pulling rabbits and doves out of hats. Even growing up and knowing how those tricks are done, it sometimes still fascinates me.” Something glimmered in Alec’s eye, like a thought suddenly flaring in his mind. “My mother used to say she heard stories of real magic from her parents. Stories of people being able to do all kinds of things with just a snap of their fingers. She said her grandparents also told her tales of fairies and pixies dancing under a full moon, of fights between vampires and werewolves, of people blessed by angels who hunted demons and protected the world.”

“And what do you think of what your mother told you?” Magnus turned to him, his face a careful mask of calm. Alec gave him a rueful smile.

“I’d like to think they were true. Mom still tells them to us sometimes when she’s feeling sentimental and missing her family. But they are just stories in the end.” He wasn’t sure where Magnus was going with this line of questioning. There was something about the unflinching calm of the other man’s face that had Alec worried - and curious. 

This was it. This was the moment. Magnus took a deep, cleansing breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he pinned Alec with an unwavering gaze. “What if I told you all the stories are true?”

A slight tilt of the head was the only indication of Alec’s confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Those stories your mother told. They are all true. Magic is real.” He sat unflinching as Alec gave him a skeptical sideways look; Alec may say he believed in magic, but the society made cynics of all adults. With a small, resigned sigh, Magnus let a little magic flow, twining around their clasped hands. For a moment, the blue outline of an eye opened and blinked on the back of Alec’s hand before disappearing. “Over there,” Magnus said, jerking his chin in the direction of a young couple seated in a booth near the door. “Tell me what you see.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, gazing at Magnus intently for a moment. He didn’t understand where all this talk of magic was going. He had had a lot of weird conversations on dates before, but this was entirely something else. There was, however, something about the seriousness in Magnus’ tone had made Alec decide to indulge Magnus for the time being. He turned his attention to the couple, squinting slightly against the sunlight. “A man and a woman,” he said. “Probably about my age, maybe a little younger. He has dark skin and locs…” Alec broke off, blinking in confusion. One moment he saw a young black man with long dreadlocks speaking animatedly with his date; the next moment the man was morphing into something that didn’t appear quite human.

“He’s a fairy,” Magnus said simply, watching the dawning realization cross Alec’s face. He could guess what Alec was seeing the longer he stared at the other person: smooth skin changing to the roughen texture of bark, dreadlocks became twisting vines, and brown irises turning grass green and pupil-less. Magnus’ magic had slowly peeled back the layer of glamour, revealing to Alec the man’s true nature.

“And her? Is she…” Alec’s voice was quiet, softer than a whisper. His eyes darted wildly, back and forth between the revealed fairy and the woman who was his date. She had not changed but remained a beautiful woman, bronze skinned with sun-bleached hair in waves about her face. From the corner of his eye, he registered the shake of Magnus’ head.

“She’s human.”

“Does she know?”

Magnus shrugged. “Most likely. They seem well acquainted.” Alec turned to him suddenly; he was wide-eyed and there was a child-like quality to his features, his small bit of cynicism gone. There was even a small smile to his lips.

“How did I see that?” he asked, his voice almost breathless. “It didn’t see the fairy when I walked in. How did I suddenly see who he really was?”

“He has a glamour on,” Magnus explained. “It’s a type of spell that hides who he really is to most mundanes.”

“Most what?”

“Mundanes. It’s what we call normal people without some supernatural quality. Most of us, like werewolves and vampires, don’t need glamours to hide since we can pass easily as mundane. Some others need minor ones, and others - like that fairy - need major spells to appear like mundanes.” Magnus was about to say more, but something about Alec’s expression had changed. He still had that childish elation about him, but Alec’s eyes had grown large, the pupils slightly dilated as he gazed steadily at Magnus. “What is it?”

“You said ‘we’.”

“What?”

“When you were explaining just now. You said ‘it’s what _we_ call them’.” Alec gave Magnus an appraising look, as if he were trying to envision someone else sitting next to him. Memories of their previous date flooded back. Things had happened that Alec had brushed aside, believing it was all due to his excitement and infatuation and some luck. Now, he wondered if there was something more to Magnus, something less human but no less intriguing.

For his part, Magnus had gone still. Although he had spent days preparing for this moment, he still found himself frightened and worried. He had rehearsed a dozen times what he would say, how he would say it. In the end, none of those words came to him. What he did instead was let his own glamour drop; between one blink and the next, his dark chocolate irises turned to gold, his pupils changing from spheres to slits. He heard more than saw Alec’s intake of breath.

“I’m a warlock,” Magnus said simply. “We’re sometimes called the Children of Lilith. Half-demon by blood, we’re the ones who can do true magic.”

“I knew it!” The sudden exclamation made Magnus jerk slightly. Alec’s face had taken on a look of triumph. A grin began to spread as Magnus turned to him with an inquisitive stare. “During our date, I thought something was going on. Odd things were happening all around us. That guy in the subway tripping over nothing, and that woman at the restaurant. And then…” Alec reached out, cupping Magnus’ face in his hand. His thumb brushed over Magnus’ cheek as he stared deep into golden cat eyes. “When we got back to your apartment, I saw your eyes for a moment. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But it was real.”

Magnus nodded. “My glamour slipped. Sometimes, when my emotions are a roil, I lose control.” He turned his head just enough to gaze out the window, watch as people passed by the Hunter’s Moon. He didn’t speak, allowing Alec the time to process what he had been told - giving him the time to decide what to do next. Magnus focused on his breathing, keeping it steady, bracing himself for Alec’s next words.

“Tell me more.”

And, just like that, the tension seemed to leave him. The muscles in his shoulders eased as Magnus turned back and found Alec staring at him. There was wonder and expectation in his gaze, a thirst to know more - more about this new perspective, and more about Magnus.

So Magnus told him. He told Alec about his birth nearly 400 years before, about how he learned magic from the Silent Brothers and who they were. He spoke of the magic of Angels and of Shadowhunters, their defeat of the demons that they had been tasked to protect the world from. He told the tale of how the Nephilim were finally able to live in peace, free of their duty, and how all of Downworld followed their example, integrating with mundanes. 

All the while, Alec listened intently. Sometimes he kept his attention focused on Magnus, drinking in every word. Other times he watched the patrons coming in and out, eyes widening each time he caught the flashing green eyes of a werewolf, the marks of a warlock, the natural look of a fey. Alec kept thinking of all the themed parties he had planned and coordinated for clients at their behest. He thought of all the Halloween and costume parties, of masquerades and themed gatherings - and how he had gotten so many of them very, very wrong.

Only once did Alec ask Magnus to stop, just long enough to call the office and cancel the rest of his appointments for the day. All through the afternoon, he sat with the warlock, listening to the stories and descriptions. When Magnus was finally done, it was near sunset and the Hunter’s Moon was beginning to crowd for the evening. They sat together quietly, Alec staring straight ahead while Magnus looked at his empty glass. Maia kindly brought them drinks some time ago - on the house at her insistence - before leaving them alone.

After some moments of silence, Alec turned to Magnus and fixed him with an intent stare. “You still didn’t answer my question,” he said bluntly.

Magnus gave him a quizzical look. “What question?”

“How was I able to see past that fairy’s…” Alec paused, searching for the word. “That fairy’s glamour. You said he had one on, but I saw through it. How?”

“Oh, I put a small spell on you, to give you the Sight.” He flinched slightly as Alec’s eyes grew wide in astonishment. “I should have asked your permission first.”

Alec shook his head, sending his dark hair whipping about. “No! It’s fine. I just…aren’t I just a mundane?”

“Spells can be placed on mundanes without any adverse effects. Sometimes they ask for the spells specifically. But, to answer your question, no, I don’t think you are just a mundane. You might have some Nephilim blood in you.” Magnus’ fingers drummed a nonsensical beat on the table as he sat a moment in thought. “I seem to recall knowing some Shadowhunters named Lightwood. It was over a hundred years ago and I lost track of them. You might be one of their descendants.” Although he had told Alec a great deal, Magnus couldn’t help but still feel worried. It often took time to process the knowledge that the world was vastly different than one realizes. Alec looked to be in a state of shock despite how elated he had been earlier. 

“Listen, Alec,” Magnus began, laying his hand gently on the other man’s arm. “I realize this is a lot to take in, about the world…about me. If you…if you need time to think about it, I understand. Take all the time you need.” Magnus became slightly alarmed as Alec’s face changed from one of mild shock to a look of utter horror.

“Are you…are you breaking up with me?”

Unsure of what to say, Magnus simply shook his head. He gave a small yelp as Alec suddenly gripped both his hands, his eyes boring into Magnus’.

“Good! Because this is a lot to take in, but this is fascinating! There’s so much I didn’t know. I mean I had hoped all the stories were real, but I never dreamed they were. And besides…” Alec grew quiet suddenly. He looked down at their hands, suddenly embarrassed, a soft blush staining his cheeks. “I still like you. A lot. I want to keep seeing you.”

Magnus felt a tingling warmth spread through his skin. He hadn’t felt so enamored by another person in a long time. His fear of Alec’s rejection upon learning the truth about him was gone, replaced now with a strong desire to never let Alec go. His grip on Alec’s hands tightened. “I like you too,” Magnus said quietly.

“Will you tell me more? Over dinner?”

“Of course. When?”

Alec shrugged, gesturing to an empty booth as he stood. “No time like the present. We’re both here, might as well right?” The smile he gave Magnus was radiant, full of affection. Magnus couldn’t help but return the smile as he got to his own feet.

“What else do you want to know?”

As they slid into the shadowed booth and Bat arrived to give them menus, Alec pondered Magnus’ question. What _didn’t_ he want to know? There was no denying that there was a moment of shock upon learning his new beau was not only capable of actual magic but was practically immortal. But, something Magnus had said had stuck with him, tugged at some remote corners of his mind. Something he needed to know more than about Magnus’ far reaching history.

“Tell me about my family.” Alec felt his stomach flip at the smile Magnus gave him. It was a smile touched with annoyance but full of fondness at the same time.

“Your family was something else,” Magnus began. He paused as Bat returned with drinks and took their orders. He sat back, settling himself in to recount what he knew of the esteemed Lightwood clan. “They were a plotting sort, low rent Borgias if you will. But, they were good people - good Shadowhunters. I liked some of them well enough. Let me tell you about Anna…”


	4. Birthdays and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Magnus' birthday, and he's requested no surprises. But Alec doesn't do no surprises and has something special in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters and original concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."

****_“It’s just a birthday.”_

_“It’s not just any birthday. It’s_ your _birthday.”_

_“I’ve had plenty of birthdays.”_

_“But not with me.”_

_“That’s true. All the same, I don’t want a grandiose affair. No big parties, no fuss. I have had a lifetime of fussing already.”_

_“Well that’s no fun.”_

_“Fun is relative, darling. I’ve had wild fun before, and it’s just not what I want.”_

_“Then what do you want?”_

_“Not much. You. Me. Dinner. Just peace and quiet.”_

That’s what Magnus had said he wanted for his birthday when Alec brought the subject up a month ago. But simple just wasn’t Alec’s style. He made a living as an event planner so his idea of a celebration - and that’s what he considered his boyfriend’s birthday, a celebration - meant he wanted to pull out all the stops. But he also respected Magnus too much to go against his wishes. 

That did not mean Alec didn’t have a few surprise ideas in mind.

The most difficult part of Alec’s plan had been finding a way to get Magnus out of the apartment. After all, it was the warlock’s home and it would have been highly suspicious if Alec had asked him to vacate it for a few hours without an explanation. Instead, he had asked Catarina to do it. Not long after Magnus had told Alec of his magic, he had introduced his new boyfriend to one of his oldest friends, and the pair had hit it off almost immediately. As such, Catarina was all too happy to invite Magnus out to lunch and drinks on the pretext that she wanted to celebrate his birthday with a lunch date since she had an overnight nursing shift.

The moment Catarina had texted to let him know they had left, Alec had used his key to let himself into the apartment. Magnus had given him a spare a month after their relationship started. Since he had learned that magic was real and that his boyfriend was an immortal warlock, Alec had spent almost every evening at the Brooklyn loft, peppering Magnus with questions about his past. It only seemed natural, Magnus had surmised, that Alec had his own key so that he could come and go as he pleased.

As was typical when Alec arrived, Church appeared out of nowhere and demanded attention. The Persian cat seemed to have taken a liking to Alec, which always seem to confound Magnus since Church appeared to dislike everyone else - Magnus included. Even after the obligatory chin scratches and head rubs, he continued to follow Alec around the loft wherever he went. Once the first of many deliveries had shown up, however, both Church and Chairman Meow had retreated to the relative calm and safety of the study.

Whenever Alec was planning an event, he had the habit of muttering to himself. Mostly he repeated his list of things to do over and over, only omitting items once they had been done. It was a way for him to keep his nerves calm and prevent himself from becoming too anxious. It always worked when he was planning other events, but this was different; this was something he was doing for Magnus. Between receiving deliveries, moving furniture, and setting everything just so, Alec’s list grew shorter but his anxiety levels kept increasing.

At last everything was ready. Checking his watch, Alec was pleased to note that there were two hours left until Catarina’s projected return. It gave him time to get himself ready - and hopefully calm. Grabbing the small overnight bag he had brought with him, Alec locked the door before making his way to the bath.

* * * * *

What had started out as a simple “Magnus, we’re going on a lunch date to celebrate your birthday” invitation from Catarina turned into a whirlwind afternoon of Portaling around the world. It all started out as Catarina had promised with a lunch in a quaint little restaurant in Greenwich Village, which was followed by coffee in Venice, shopping in Paris, and a brief stopover in Edinburgh for some famous Scottish shortbread. Magnus had the feeling Catarina was keeping him from going home, but he was rather enjoying himself so decided not to point out her not-so-well disguised diversion tactics.

While he appreciated Catarina’s thoughtfulness surrounding his birthday, Magnus was glad when she had to begin her shift and bid him good-bye at the station. He had spent many a birthday in the past in very states of debauchery. When Magnus’ magic had gone dormant, so had his desire to continue such a lavish lifestyle. He had reverted somewhat once the ability to Portal at his leisure returned, but Magnus had come to enjoy quiet evenings at home more than lavish gatherings.

As he waved his hand to magically open his front door, something niggled at the back of Magnus' mind. Nothing seemed amiss as he entered his apartment save for the dimness of the space. The first sign that something was different was the sight of both cats sitting side-by-side with complementing ribbons around their necks. It was a rare sight to see both felines so close to one another without fur flying. Chairman Meow looked pleased with himself for not shredding his blue ribbon though Church looked thoroughly put out by his gold number.

“What’s all this?” Magnus asked curiously as he set down his package before kneeling and reaching for his felines. The Chairman welcomed the touch, purring loudly in contentment. Church wasn’t having it and evaded Magnus’ hands, walking towards the main room with a swish of his tail. It was then that Magnus noticed just how different his apartment was, eyes widening as he took everything in.

Most of the furniture had been pushed back to create a large open space in the middle of the main room. Where there should have been bare flooring was instead a low table atop a cream colored hair-on-hide rug. The table was decorated with a centerpiece of small white blossoms and tea light candles floating in a crystal bowl half full of water; there were place settings for two, the cutlery gleaming in the flicker light. Plush pillows of varying sizes in hues of lavender, powder blue, and mint completed the look. Flickering candles were placed here and there, glowing with enough ambient light to see by while creating an atmosphere of tranquility and intimacy.

“Do you like it?”

Magnus turned to find Alec leaning against the hallway wall. His dress was casual, just a simple t-shirt and jeans, his feet bare on the wooden floors. He must have showered recently, Magnus surmised, as his hair was loose and waving about his face. There was the hint of a smile on his lips as he stared at Magnus intently.

“Now I understand why Catarina insisted on the extra jaunt to Scotland,” Magnus said, indicating the room with a tilt of his head.

Alec shrugged as he came closer. “I needed the time, though I did ask if she wouldn’t mind picking up a dessert.” He wrapped his arms around Magnus, drawing them together. “Did you really think I was going to let my boyfriend’s birthday just slip by without acknowledgement?”

Magnus’ scowl was short-lived, slowly morphing into a pleased smile. “I said no surprises.”

“No, you said no fuss. This isn’t a fuss. It’s just what you wanted. You and me and a quiet dinner together.” Leaning in, he captured Magnus’ lips in a lingering kiss.

“Dinner at home with you sounds perfect,” Magnus murmured against his lips. He felt Alec smile before gently pushing him towards the set table. As he came closer, he realized just what kind of white flowers filled the centerpiece; looking around the space, Magnus noticed more of them scattered about the room. “Jasmine,” he murmured, reaching out to touch a blossom, its petals smooth and soft under his fingers.

After retrieving two covered plates from the kitchen, Alec set one before Magnus before sinking into the seat next to him. “You told me once you missed their fragrance,” he said as he settled comfortably amongst the pillows. “You said you grew up with the smell of jasmine in the air. So I had a florist import them for me.” There was a flutter in his chest as Magnus turned to him and reached to cup his cheek.

“I didn’t think you remembered. It was just the one time.”

Alec turned his face just enough to kiss Magnus’ palm. His voice was a low whisper when he next spoke. “I remember everything about you.” He delighted in the flush that stained Magnus’ cheeks but said nothing, giving his boyfriend a slow smile instead. Alec made a vague gesture towards their plates before they began dinner. He was no five-star chef, but there were a few dishes Alec was capable of making decently. When he had the time, he liked to experiment in the kitchen; fresh seafood fra diavolo was something he had learned from the start, and one of the that he was proud of. It wasn’t the fanciest of affairs, but Alec only put forth effort in the kitchen for special occasions.

He let Magnus do the talking as they ate, the warlock relating the afternoon’s travels. As it always was, all of Alec’s attention was centered on Magnus, never wavering from a single word, gesture, or expression. Dinner was followed by hot tea with the shortbread, served alongside a strawberry panna cotta; afterwards, they made their way to the balcony, nursing glasses of chilled wine while watching the city below.

“This was exactly what I wanted,” Magnus said, setting his empty glass down and leaning heavily into Alec. He felt his boyfriend slip an arm about him, holding him close.

“I’m glad,” Alec replied, leaning in and placing a kiss on Magnus’ temple. “You deserve the world.” He checked his watch discreetly; it was nearly midnight, almost time for him to go. They never discussed their evening arrangements. Most days Alec would arrive for dinner and they would talk for a few hours before Magnus bid him good night. Only once had Alec stayed the night having arrived after a late event that was nearby. He had let himself in before promptly falling asleep on the couch to be found by Magnus the next morning. Alec had wanted, on more than one occasion, to stay but had never broached the subject with Magnus. He didn’t want to seem as if he were trying to invade Magnus’ space.

“Time to go already?”

Without replying, Alec held Magnus tighter wanting to savor the last moments of the day together. All too soon, a church clock chimed the hour. With a sigh, he turned to Magnus, drawing him close for a kiss. He kissed him like it would be the last one they would ever share, a long lingering kiss, one to remember him by should the need arise. It was with great reluctance that Alec eventually pulled away and looked into Magnus’ eyes. Pressing their foreheads together, he gave Magnus a loving smile and murmured quietly, “Happy birthday, Magnus.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Although he was smiling, Magnus’ fingers had a tight grip on the front of Alec’s shirt, not wanting Alec to go. Ever so slowly, he relaxed and watched as Alec stepped back into the main room, retrieved a small bag, and headed for the door. There was never any need to say good-bye as Alec would usually return the next day. But as he watched Alec make for the door, Magnus found he didn’t want him to go.

Magnus took a hesitant step closer. “Actually…”

Alec paused, his hand on the door knob, and turned to Magnus. His boyfriend looked suddenly embarrassed, his eyes darting everywhere but Alec. 

“There is,” Magnus began, his voice barely an audible whisper, “one other thing I wanted. For my birthday, I mean.”

He let his hand drop before he turned away from the door and walked back to Magnus’ side. “Yes?” Alec’s eyes fell to where Magnus’ right hand was worrying the hem of his shirt. Dropping his bag he reached out and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Magnus abruptly shook his head, his fingers giving Alec’s a small squeeze though he still refused to meet Alec’s eyes. “Maybe it’s too much to ask for too soon.”

“What?”

“No, it’s embarrassing. And I don’t want you to feel obligated…”

“Magnus.” 

The way Alec said his name made Magnus pause; it was the way in which people spoke when they wanted the conversation to stop immediately. But Alec didn’t say it in an impatient or angry way. His tone was exasperated, yes, but gentle and firm enough to broker no counter argument.

“Just tell me,” Alec said. “Tell me what you want.” 

Magnus stood still as Alec’s hands cupped his face. Releasing a deep breath, he lifted his eyes to finally meet Alec’s. “You.” Leaning close, he gave Alec a soft, brief kiss. “I love you.” He curled his fingers around Alec’s wrists, his hold firm. “I want you to stay tonight.”

For a long moment Alec was too thunderstruck to speak or move. He had been waiting to hear Magnus say those words for some time, but he had convinced himself it was too soon and not to rush things. As he looked into Magnus’ eyes, he could see the moment where his silence had gone on just a beat too long. Alec’s hold on Magnus’ face tightened, preventing the warlock from moving away.

“I love you too,” Alec whispered. He cut off Magnus’ sigh with a kiss, his hands slipping down to wrap around Magnus’ back, pulling him close.

Without breaking the kiss, they stumbled their way to the bedroom, heedless of any obstacles in the way; there would be more than one bruised knee in the morning, but neither of them seemed to care. The closer they got, the more frenzied their touches. Pretty soon they found themselves tangled as Alec attempted to unbutton his lover’s shirt at the same time Magnus tried pulling his off. Any attempts at extricating themselves failed, subsequently resulting in the pair becoming more entangled. Alec had just managed to free himself from the confines of his sleeves when the back of his legs hit the bed. He toppled backwards, falling amidst silk sheets and taking Magnus with him. He lay there with Magnus atop him, the pair of them laughing.

“Well, that was graceful,” Magnus said as his laughter died away although a smile remained. 

“I’ve been known to be,” Alec replied with a smirk. He didn’t speak another word as he reached for Magnus, pulling him close. His lips began a slow exploration of Magnus’ neck, trailing kisses wherever they could reach as his hands made busy removing the rest of their clothing.

Everywhere Alec touched set fire to Magnus’ skin and sent a desperate need coursing through every nerve. Every time Alec pulled away, even for a moment, Magnus reached to pull him back. Barely able to reign in his magic, he simply let it go as his glamour dropped away. His fingers trailed down pale skin, blue sparks of magic lighting in their wake. When he felt Alec stiffen, Magnus hurriedly pulled back as his magic dissipated quickly. “Sorry! Did that hurt?”

“No.” Alec sounded bewildered, but the smile he turned to Magnus looked pleased. “It kind of tingled. I liked it.” He pulled Magnus closer, enveloping him in his arms. “Don’t hide,” he murmured, his breath whispering across Magnus’ cheek. “You don’t ever have to hide from me.”

“Alec…” His words were cut off by another soul searching kiss. He did as Alec said, letting his magic fill the space. It danced in glittering sparks in the room as they kissed, touched, and moved together. Nothing had ever felt so right before. He had perhaps thought the exact same thing with past lovers, but he had been wrong. Magnus knew that this moment, this time with Alec, everything truly felt _right_.

They lay wrapped up in each other and rumpled silk sheets. Magnus had his face half buried in Alec’s neck, his breathing slow and deep.. He could feel long fingers making lazy circles on his back. For the first time in a long while, he was happy and content, not wanting anything else out of life. 

“Say it again.”

The words were barely a whisper in his ear. Lifting his head, Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. They were alight with happiness and something else. Something deep and searching. He touched Alec’s face with his fingertips. “I love you,” he whispered back. His chest swelled at the heart stopping smile he received.

“I love you, too.” Alec pulled him close, placing a kiss upon Magnus’ lips and another on his temple. “Happy birthday, Magnus.”

“Best birthday ever.” He felt Alec’s laughter as he settled into the circle of his lover’s arms. For the first time in years, it felt as if everything were right in the world. Magnus had someone he could truly be himself around, someone he loved and who loved him. He had spent so many years wishing that it seemed surreal to actually have Alec next to him. Magnus half-expected to wake up and it all be a dream. The heartbeat beneath his ear said otherwise, the steady sound lulling him into a content slumber.

Best birthday, indeed.


	5. Families and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets the Lightwoods for the first time and is nervous about making a good impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."
> 
> The 3 card tarot spread reading is based on Maggie Stiefvater's "Illuminating the Prophecy" raven tarot deck (yes, I am such a book nerd, using one author's book to write a fanfic about another author's series).

“Why did I think this was a good idea?”

In exasperation, Magnus shrugged out of a gray herringbone jacket and tossed it over his shoulder in a spat of frustration. He had already done the same with six other jackets, all of them creating haphazard piles on his bedroom floor along with a number of trousers, shirts, and shoes. The closet looked as if it had been hit by a cyclone, and Magnus still couldn’t decide what to wear.

“This is the worst part about dating,” Magnus muttered. “Oh, it’s easy to decide what to wear on any average date. But not _this one_. _This one_ is never easy.” He reached for a burgundy shirt with silver embroidery at the neckline, holding it up for inspection. “I always hated this part of the courtship. Wait…I never actually had to do this part of any courtship. I always skipped this part. Is that why this is so difficult?!” There was no answer. Save for Church and Chairman Meow, there wasn’t anyone in the apartment with him. Yet Magnus kept a monologue going for the sole fact that it helped to calm his nerves.

Nine months. He had been seeing Alec for nine months, and Magnus had enjoyed every moment of their time together. Their relationship wasn’t much different than any average couple expect for the fact that neither of them - as Alec had learned - were entirely human. But in most ways they were a perfectly normal couple experiencing perfectly normal things.

There was, however, one experience Magnus had never had in his entire 400 years of existence. It was something that was giving him far more anxiety than he had ever anticipated.

In a sudden burst of pure frustration, Magnus’ eyes flashed a bright gold before a blue whirlwind of sparkling magic erupted in the room. Church and the Chairman dove under the bed to avoid the chaos, whiskers twisting in nervousness. The room was a blur of clothes swirling around like bits of paper caught in a storm. There was a flash of white before the room was righted, all the garments neatly back in the closet. Magnus stood in the center of the room, brushing his hands down the front of his powder blue jacket. He took a moment to straighten the cuffs of his gray-blue shirt, check the creased pleats of his dark slacks. The outfit was far more simple than what Magnus had been wearing on dates lately, but simple might be better in this case. 

With a sigh, Magnus checked the clock and found he still had another ten minutes. He waved his hand as he stepped into the main room, a bouquet of yellow roses and a bottle of chardonnay tied with a velvet red ribbon appearing on the sitting room table. Magnus had just settled down onto the couch to wait when he heard the lock click and the front door swing open. He twisted in his seat as Alec, tall and handsome and dressed in a dark navy suit, stepped into the apartment. With a heart stopping smile, Alec nudged the door closed with his foot before strolling purposefully over to Magnus. Leaning down, he cradled Magnus’ face in one hand before giving him a long, lingering kiss.

“Well, hello there, handsome,” Magnus said once Alec had released him. “I’d ask if you missed me, but I think I already know the answer.” Alec gave him another breath stealing smile before offering him a hand. Magnus took it and stood before snapping his fingers, the bouquet fluttering into his arms. Alec scooped up the bottle of wine as they exited the apartment, the door shutting softly behind them.

“Nervous?” Alec asked as they headed towards the station. The sun was just beginning to set, the orange rays throwing a halo around Alec’s head as they walked. He kept one arm around Magnus’ shoulders, holding him close.

“Yes,” Magnus admitted frankly. “I’ve never done this before.” He caught Alec’s incredulous stare out of the corner of his eye as they waited on the subway platform.

“In all your years of dating, you’ve never had a ‘meet the parents’ moment?!”

Magnus shook his head as the train arrived and they claimed seats. For the duration of the ride, their conversation ceased, only resuming once they were back out in the open air twenty minutes later. “No,” Magnus admitted, “I’ve never met anyone’s parents.”

“Why not?”

Magnus pondered the question a moment as they walked down a street full of well-maintained and somewhat expensive looking brownstones. “I’m not really the type of person one takes home to meet mom and dad.” Alec’s sudden grip on his arm caused Magnus to stop walking. He pivoted on his heels slightly to face his boyfriend, who was looking at him with a somewhat sad expression.

“Not the type? But, Magnus, you’re wonderful. You’re kind and loving. Why wouldn’t someone want to show you off?”

How did he get so lucky? Magnus would never understand how, out of everyone else in the world, this man chose to love him. Lifting his free hand, he stroked the back of his fingers down Alec’s cheek. “That’s very sweet, Alexander. But I was referring to the magic bit.”

“Oh…”

A dark eyebrow arched. “You didn’t tell them about my magic…did you?”

Alec looked suddenly stricken, as if Magnus had uttered something horrible. “No! No, I didn’t tell them about your magic.” His hand slipped down from his boyfriend’s shoulder to his hand. Alec held his hand firmly, their fingers laced together. “I thought if you wanted them to know, you should tell them. I didn’t want to take that away from you. Besides, that’s not what I meant when I asked why people didn’t want to show you off.”

“What did you mean then?”

“Magnus…” Alec let go of his hand, moving to wrap his arm around Magnus’ waist. He pulled him in close, mindful of the roses Magnus was carrying. “I meant what I said. You are wonderful. You are caring, and you give so much. You are one of if not _the_ best person I have ever met. And I’m going to show you off as much as possible.”

A pleased smile graced Magnus’ face. Tilting his chin up, he gave Alec a quick but loving kiss upon the cheek. “Thank you, Alexander. Now we should probably go before we’re late.” Alec gave him an answering smile before leading the way.

The Lightwood residence was a nondescript unit near the end of the street; the only thing that set it apart from most other brownstones was the window planter of blooming lavender and mint, and the shiny black and green bicycle chained next to the stairs. At the door, Alec knocked twice before opening it, gesturing for Magnus to follow him inside. 

“Mom? Are you in?”

A woman with dark hair stuck her head out of a far room, a smile brightening her face when she caught sight of the pair. “Alec!” Maryse Lightwood called as she approached them, smoothing down her red dress. She gave her son a kiss before turning to Magnus. “You must be Magnus. Alec said you were handsome, but he seemed to have downplayed how much.”

Magnus gave Alec a sideways glance as if to say ‘what exactly did you say about me?’ before he stepped forward and handed Maryse the bouquet. “It’s a pleasure to meet you finally. These are for you, as well as the chardonnay.”

“You are too kind.” Maryse took a moment to smell the roses, sighing at their fragrance, before gesturing to the hallway. “Please, come in. Isabelle and Robert should be here any minute.” She turned with a smile, heading to the kitchen to find a vase.

“Where’s Max?” Alec asked as he led Magnus to the sitting room, gently pulling the warlock down into a seat. 

“He went to that art workshop Clarissa told him about. Your father is going to collect him on his way home.” Maryse returned with the yellow roses arranged in a crystal vase; she had just set it down on the coffee table when the door opened and voices echoed through the brownstone. “And that would be them.”

As his mother went to greet the rest of his family, Alec could feel Magnus tense next to him. Wordlessly, he reached over, resting his hand just below the collar of Magnus’ jacket. His fingertips lightly grazed the bronze skin of the warlock’s neck, providing warm contact and silent comfort. Alec heard the soft sigh as some of the tension left Magnus.

“It’ll be fine,” Alec murmured quietly. He leaned over just enough to kiss Magnus’ temple, pulling away as footsteps drew closer. “They’ll love you.” He let his hand linger on his boyfriend’s neck a moment longer before slowly dropping it away as his sister entered the room.

“Magnus!” Izzy called. Alec smiled as his sister bounded over, giving Magnus a friendly hug. He had introduced Magnus to his sister and friends some months ago. Izzy had taken an instant liking to his boyfriend, which Alec was very thankful for.

“It’s good to see you, Isabelle,” Magnus greeted before placing a kiss upon her cheek. “How are things at the Institute?”

“Busy. Mr. Morgenstern wants to roll out a new software update soon. He hopes it will make connection speeds faster while saving the user some much needed battery life.” Izzy flopped down onto a loveseat, blowing some wayward hair from her face as a middle-aged man and young teen boy entered the room.

“You must be Magnus,” Robert Lightwood greeted as he extended his hand for a shake. “Alec has told us so much about you. And this is Max.”

“Hi,” the youngest Lightwood sibling said with a shy smile. 

“Hello, Max, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Please, call me Robert.” He gestured for Magnus to sit as Max went to the kitchen to see if Maryse needed help. “Alec says you are a psychic?” Robert was being polite, but his tone indicated he was a bit skeptical of the professional choice. It was Izzy who answered before Magnus was able.

“Magnus does tarot readings. He did a reading for Clary and Jace, and it was right on the money.”

Magnus looked embarrassed, running a hand through his hair in nervousness. “I don’t know if it was right on the money. The cards only said their relationship would end in happiness. It’s really a rather vague reading and done in a hurry.”

“But it was right!” Izzy insisted as Max returned. The youngest sibling leaned against his sister’s seat and listened intently, his head at a slight tilt.

Magnus shrugged casually. “Only in broad terms. Readings can be difficult, especially if someone is looking for a very specific answer. The main problem is when clients already have a goal in mind but the reading says otherwise.”

“Sounds…interesting,” Robert said diplomatically.

“Can you do a reading for me?” All eyes turned to Max, who looked a little embarrassed at the attention. Izzy’s smile was dazzling, a sharp contrast to Robert’s slightly disapproving look. Alec had a hand over his mouth but it was clear in his eyes he was attempting to suppress a grin.

“Do you have a question you’re struggling with?” Magnus asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Max nodded before moving towards the coffee table at Magnus’ gesture. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Magnus withdrew a black velvet bag and opened it to dispense a thick deck of cards in his palm. Beside him, Alec made a soft, inarticulate sound; no one else seemed to notice the wink Magnus gave his boyfriend. He placed the deck on the table in front of Max, withdrawing his hand to reveal an image of two crossed feathers, one black and one white.

“Knock on the cards as if you are knocking on a door,” Magnus instructed. Max gave him a quizzical look but did as he was told. “Now, pick up the deck - don’t look at the cards. Hold them in your hands and ask your question in your mind. Take your time.” He sat back, giving Max some space. The rest of the room remained quiet as Max concentrated. Even Maryse, who had returned, seemed to register the weight in the room and stood silently by Robert’s chair.

“Okay,” Max said quietly, replacing the deck on the table.

“Shuffle them, as often and as many times as you feel you need to. When you’re done, divide it into three piles.” As the cards were shuffled, one single card escaped, fluttering in the air for a moment. With a flick of the wrist Magnus caught it, placing it in front of him before ignoring it completely. “Pick the pile that speaks to you the most and then stack the cards with that pile on top.” He held out his hand for the cards once Max had completed the task. From the top, Magnus pulled three cards, laying them side-by-side from left to right.

Long bronze fingers flipped the left card over, revealing the face of a beautiful woman wearing a red blindfold; eight rapiers created a shining halo about her bowed head. “The Eight of Swords is your past,” Magnus explained, tapping a corner of the card with his finger. “You’ve been doubting yourself. This question you have, you’ve been wondering if the choice you make will be the right one. You’ve spent a long time in confusion. Perhaps you are trying to decide what to do with your future, trying to chose between what you want and what you think you should do.” Magnus kept his eyes on Max, who had pressed his lips together. He didn’t look at anyone else, but he could imagine that the other Lightwoods had disbelieving expressions.

“How did you…” Max fell silent as Magnus waved a hand.

“This isn’t an unusual card. Many people have some amount of self-doubt.” He flipped over the second card, this one showing a blazing sun over a green field of flowers, the sky blue and cloudless. “But it seems you have come to a decision already, or at least part of one. The Sun is your present. It says you’ve been stumbling around blindly, but you’ve now made up your mind. You have some awareness now, and some hope.” Without pause, Magnus flipped over the last card that held an image of a tiny rose bud on the face of a gold coin, cradled in the palm of a hand. “And this one is your future, the Ace of Coins. The question you asked centers on an opportunity, one that could open up great potential in your future.” Magnus sat back, letting his words sink in. He looked around the room to find identical looks of shock on everyone’s faces, except for Alec who was looking at Magnus with something akin to pride.

“That’s…” Maryse seemed at a loss for words as she stared at the cards on the table. After a moment of disbelief, a smile lit her face as she looked at Magnus. “That was amazing!”

“How could you have known all that?” Robert asked, his voice full of confusion mingled with awe. He turned to Alec suddenly. “Did you tell him?”

Alec held up his hands in a placating gesture. Magnus looked to him in confusion before turning back to Robert. “Tell me what?” he asked. It was Max who answered, the beginnings of a smile on his face. He didn’t seem as lost as he had appeared moments ago.

“I got a letter this week,” Max explained. “I applied for a summer study at the Brooklyn Academy of Art, and they accepted me.” As he spoke, his face turned from one of quiet contentment to a bright beam of happiness. “I wasn’t sure I should take it. I mean, I always wanted to be a comic artist but I wasn’t sure I was good enough. I thought it was better if I become a lawyer like Dad.” Max turned to his parents, hope plain on his face. “I really want to do this. Can I? Please?”

“Of course you can go!” Maryse came over and hugged her son tightly. “Your father and I will support whatever it is you want to do. The most important thing is that you are happy.” Beside her, Robert had a proud smile on his face as he nodded in agreement. Izzy sniffed, wiping away happy tears as she watched her family.

As Magnus collected the cards, Alec leaned in to kiss his cheek. He had a smile, the kind that said silently what Alec couldn’t say aloud. Magnus smiled back, his knee knocking gently against Alec’s as he put away the cards.

“Well, I must say, I was certainly proven wrong.” Robert was looking at Magnus with an expression of respect and a bit of astonishment. “I never believe in things like psychics and fortune tellers, but I do think you’ve changed my mind a bit, Magnus.” He offered Magnus a thankful smile; nothing more was or needed to be said as Maryse called everyone to dinner.

The rest of the evening was pleasant and companionable. Alec’s family, as one would expect, peppered Magnus with questions about his family (they all looked crestfallen when he admitted none of his family was alive) and about his childhood (to which he conveniently left out certain details regarding just how long he had lived in Madrid or what he did in London). Robert’s measure of respect continued to increase as it became obvious that Magnus was much more than a common television psychic. 

At some point during dessert, Simon appeared and greeted everyone including Magnus as if they were old friends. The atmosphere became even more lively as he animatedly related the night’s events and spoke excitedly with Max about their shared love of comics. Magnus sat back, Alec’s arm around his shoulders, as he watched his boyfriend’s family talk amongst themselves. His previous apprehension was gone, leaving him wondering why he had been so worried about meeting Alec’s family.

“It was good of you to come,” Maryse said as she gave Magnus a hug. Robert lingered a step back as he watched the good-byes, a kind expression on his face. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you both,” Magnus said, returning the embrace. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“You are welcome anytime,” Robert replied. “And…thank you, for Max.” He shook Magnus’ hand in gratitude. Alec hugged both his parents, kissing his mother on the cheek, before they left. 

It was dark as they headed towards the station. A warm breeze blew, rustling their hair. Alec had an arm around Magnus’ waist, holding him close as they walked. There was a slightly cocky grin on his face. “See, I told you they would like you.”

“Yes, you did, Alexander,” Magnus agreed with a resolute sigh. He leaned into Alec’s side as they walked slowly, in no hurry to get anywhere. “You have a loving family.”

“I’m just lucky.” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus’ temple. “They were pretty supportive when I came out. It doesn’t surprise me that Mom and Dad are supporting Max, but I know he was worried. He’s always wanted to do art, but Max thought Dad would be disappointed in him if he didn’t become an attorney. He told me about the letter but didn’t know if he should accept. I think the card reading gave him the courage to finally make that leap. Speaking of…” Alec stopped and gave Magnus a slightly reproachful look. “You didn’t have the cards when we left your place.”

Magnus had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “I couldn’t resist Max’s request. Besides, your father was giving me a very disappointed look.” He curled a hand around Alec’s neck as his boyfriend laughed.

“Oh, he definitely was not pleased with the whole psychic business. But I think you turned him around. I knew you would.” Dipping his head, Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss. He had resisted kissing his boyfriend in front of his parents, but now he couldn’t wait any longer. Alec held him close even as the kiss ended, marveling yet again at how lucky he was to find someone like Magnus. His voice was soft, barely a whisper when he next spoke. “Hey, I almost forgot. What was that card you caught? The one that flew away when Max was shuffling.”

One corner of Magnus’ lips quirked as he made a flourishing gesture. In a haze of blue smoke, a card appeared between his fingers. He turned it around to show Alec a picture of a knight in silver armor, their back to the viewer with streaming dark hair. The knight was looking up at the stars that were actually eight gold coins. 

“The Eight of Coins,” Magnus said. “It’s the card that describes Max. The dutiful workman, someone who knows what they want and knows the amount of work it will take to reach their goal.” Magnus flicked his wrist and the card disappeared. “As long as he keeps at it, Max will reach his dream.”

Alec couldn’t see his own face, but he was fairly sure his expression was one of open astonishment and love. “You are amazing, you know that?” He felt his breath hitch as Magnus leaned into him. In a flash, brown eyes became gold; the look in their depths as he gazed at Alec could only be described as hungry.

“Want to come back to my place and tell me how amazing you think I am?” Magnus’ voice was low and seductive, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine.

“As if you needed to ask.” Dropping his head, Alec let the tip of his tongue glide down the outer ridge of Magnus’ ear, delighting in the hitch of breath he heard. “But I’m not sure we’ll even make it to the station.” There was the sound of Magnus scoffing and the sharp snap of fingers before a Portal swirled open behind Alec, hidden by the curving stairs of a brownstone. With a mischievous grin, he grabbed hold of Magnus’ hand and stepped through, their laughter echoing in their wake.


	6. Trepidations and Reconciliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is well between Alec and Magnus when a touchy subject becomes the basis of an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunter S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."

“Mr. Bane?”

He suppressed a sigh as he leaned against the open door. “Yes, Mrs. Richards?”

“Where is that nice young man who sometimes stops by? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Magnus flinched but the elderly lady didn’t seem to notice. He had been expecting her question but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it. Mrs. Richards was a kind woman who treated Magnus well. He suspected she came more to keep him company than for herself; the first reading may have been out of curiosity, but she had kept coming. She was always asking questions about Magnus’ personal life, like a concerned aunt. It was all rather endearing at times - but today was not one of those times.

“I’m sure he has other more pressing things to do than to just lounge around my place,” Magnus replied, his voice neutral despite the bright smile. After a few more words and ensuring Mrs. Richards was safely in the elevator, Magnus closed and locked the door, the Open sign flipping to Closed of its own accord. 

It had been two weeks since Magnus had last seen Alec. Two weeks of simmering anger, of hastily composed texts he never sent, of curt sometimes snippy retorts whenever someone mentioned Alec in any way. They had had arguments before in the nearly eleven months of dating, but this was different. Magnus was familiar with this particular argument, but it never hurt any less each time.

This time, it felt like his heart was being carved out.

His lips were tightly pressed, forming a thin line, as he made his way back to the reading table. With a sweep of his hand, the tarot deck Magnus used for customer readings disappeared. In its place was a neatly stacked deck, rarely used, the backs painted an iridescent black with the phases of the moon creating a circle. It was a deck Tessa had given him a century ago, one he only used on himself. There was a flutter of blue magic as Magnus waved his hand, separating the minor arcana and setting the cards aside. He seated himself in his chair, took a deep breath, and began.

His knuckles made two raps on the cards before Magnus pressed his palm flat over them. Closing his eyes, he emptied his mind, letting his essence take over. Without looking, he shuffled them, over and over and over. Cutting them into three unequal piles, Magnus restocked the cards middle, left, then right. He drew five cards, lining them side-by-side from left to right before putting the rest of the deck aside and folding his hands in his lap. Minutes ticked by as Magnus continued to stare at the spread, half afraid of what he would see.

“This is silly!” he admonished himself and reached out to flip the left card. His hand drew back to reveal an image of a gleaming silver chariot pulled by two cats, one white and one black. Magnus winced as he reached for the next card and revealed a burning tower, a flash of lighting in the background. Next was a full moon, its surface reflected in the ripples of a dark river; this was followed by a card bearing the figure of a man, his face half shrouded as he was suspended upside down by swathes of white silk.

Magnus sat still as he glanced over the cards. There was a slight tremble to his hands as he kept trying to make sense of what he was seeing. 

His past was the Chariot, the card of duality. What the heart says, the head says the opposite.  
The Tower was his present, the representation of dissolution and revelation.  
There was fear governing Magnus’ life from the shadows, revealed by the Moon.  
Sacrifice was the advice offered by the Hanged Man.

“What does this all mean?!” Magnus may have been adept at performing accurate readings for others, but when it came to his own questions he sometimes couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was being told.

Perhaps the last card could make some meaning of the chaos. Reaching out, Magnus was about to reveal the last image when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it - after all he was closed for the day - until it came again, the sound sharp and a little impatient. Abandoning his reading, Magnus went and opened the door. The surprise at seeing Alec standing on the other side only lasted a moment, quickly replaced with annoyance. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t just use the key you haven’t returned,” Magnus said a little more sharply than he intended.

“I didn’t want to just barge in,” Alec replied, his tone apologetic and sad. He winced as Magnus gave him a sharp eyed glare.

“What do you want?” Magnus’ posture was rigid; he hadn’t moved from the door, his body blocking entry.

“Magnus, can we just talk? Please?” Alec stood in the hallway quietly, expectantly. He kept his hands curled at his sides in an attempt to not fidget out of nervousness. He was prepared to wait all day if he had to.

With a sigh, Magnus stepped away from the door and turned for the kitchen. He didn’t bother to see if Alec followed as he poured two glasses of water. Never let it be said that Magnus wasn’t at least a polite host, no matter his mood. Coming back into the main room, he set the glasses down a little more heavily than he had intended before seating himself. Magnus waved a hand to indicate the other plush couch before crossing his arms. He waited until Alec had seated himself before speaking.

“So,” Magnus said, his voice low and cold, “talk.”

For long moments, Alec didn’t speak. He sat quietly, staring at his hands as he idly twisted the rings on his fingers. He could hear Magnus shifting his position, his impatience and irritation evident in his every move. 

“What was it I said, exactly?” Alec asked. Finally lifting his eyes to look at Magnus, he winced at the glare aimed in his direction.

“What was it you said? Don’t act like you don’t know what this is about, Alec.” 

“Magnus, I never meant to hurt you.”

“Well, it did.” Unable to sit still any longer, Magnus got to his feet and began to pace the room. Blue sparks erupted from his fingertips in his agitation, but he ignored them. “I just got my magic back, was finally feeling whole again. And you want to know how to take it away!”

“That’s not what I asked!” Alec exclaimed, rising to his feet. He resisted the urge to take a step back when Magnus rounded on him; the glamour in his eyes was gone, revealing cold narrow slitted gold eyes.

“No, you asked if I had ever considered it. You asked if I had ever considered giving up my magic.”

“I asked if you ever thought about giving up your demon heritage,” Alec countered. “The way you talk about it - you always seem to hate that part of you.”

Magnus chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Alec wasn’t wrong, he had considered using a spell or brewing a potion that could erase the part of his blood that was demonic. Magnus had always hated the idea that half of him was from Hell - literally. “I do hate it, but don’t you hate parts of yourself?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“I hate it, but it’s a part of me and I can’t just erase it so easily. It’s the part of me that’s tied to my magic, the very same magic you found so fascinating.” He watched Alec’s face, noted the slight tick in the muscles of his cheek, the thinning of his lips as Alec pressed them together. Magnus knew he was hitting a low blow, but he was too angry to care. “It’s the same part that makes me immortal. Removing my demon blood removes the part of me I despise, but it also removes my magic. Taking them away makes me mortal. I know that’s something you’ve always wanted.”

Alec looked taken aback, his cheeks flushing a bright red in embarrassment and surprise. “I never said that.”

He turned away from Alec, not wanting him to see the tears. Magnus crossed his arms again in an attempt to keep his hands from shaking. “Don’t pretend this all hasn’t been about my immortality.” His voice was surprisingly soft but cold, filled with both anger and sadness. He heard the resigned sigh but didn’t turn back.

“I’m not,” Alec said, his voice equally quiet, “because that is exactly what this is about.”

A long moment of silence stretched between them. Neither was able to look at the other; they stood where they were, five feet apart but it might have been the entire length of the city. The fight had gone out of them, but the tension was still ever present.

“You’ve always hated it,” Magnus said, “My immortality scares you. You hate the fact that I’m the one who is going to live forever and not you.”

“That’s not why I hate it.” Alec took a step closer to Magnus even though the other man didn’t turn to him. “Magnus, I don’t want to live forever. It’s true that I always dreamed I would find someone to love and to grow old with.”

“But you ended up with me instead.”

“Don’t say it like it’s something evil - like you’re something evil! You’re not, Magnus.” All Alec wanted to do was reach out and pull him close, but there was this invisible chasm that had arisen between them. He could feel Magnus slipping away the longer this went on. “Yes, this has been about your immortality. But it’s not because I’m envious of it.”

“Then what is it?”

This time he didn’t hesitate; in two long strides, Alec was beside him. Long fingers gripped Magnus’ arm, turning him until he faced Alec. His voice was a faint murmur when he spoke. “The fact that you will live forever terrifies me. It scares me because when I’m gone, you’ll be all alone again.” A soft, sad smile spread across his face as Magnus finally looked at him, confusion in his eyes. “I’m scared that when I leave this world, there won’t be anyone there to love you. I’m scared what that will do to you, that loneliness.” Alec pulled Magnus into his arms, holding onto him tightly as he buried his face into Magnus’ shoulder.

“Alexander…” Magnus didn’t know what to say. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Alec, leaning into his embrace.

“I’m sorry. When I asked about your immortality, I didn’t mean for you to think I wanted to change you. Because I don’t. You’re right, your immortality is part of you - it makes you who you are. And, I love you the way you are. I shouldn’t have asked you about it. I was scared, and…” Alec inhaled deeply to collect himself and breathed in the scent of sandalwood that always lingered around Magnus. “I just can’t bear to think about you being alone in the world. I don’t want to live forever, but I don’t want to leave you all alone either.”

Magnus couldn’t remember another time, another person who had ever said such things about him. He had past lovers, he had many of them; they had each, in their own way, professed undying love for Magnus. But none of them had ever considered how he would react to their passings, and most of the relationships had never last long enough to find out. 

“I love you, Magnus,” came the whisper in his ear. And then they came, unbidden, tears streaking down Magnus’ cheeks. His hands fisted Alec’s jacket as the emotions bubbled within him: relief, happiness, sadness, they all came at once. Gentle fingers stroked the skin at his neck, smoothed across his back in slow circles. He leaned into Alec’s touch, realizing how much he had missed it, needed it. He closed his eyes, just wanting to the _feel_ Alec.

“I hate it when you’re not here,” Magnus said, his voice quiet and muffled against Alec’s neck. “I miss you. My cats miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Alec turned his head, placing a gentle kiss upon Magnus’ temple. Slowly, he stepped backwards, making his way blindly back to the couch. He didn’t dare release his hold on Magnus, half fearful the warlock would suddenly disappear. When his knees bumped against the furniture, Alec slowly sank down onto the cushions, pulling Magnus with him.

He couldn’t stop; no matter what he did, the tears kept coming. When was the last time he had cried like this? Perhaps when he was a boy and first found himself utterly alone in the world, but Magnus couldn’t remember. The discord between him and Alec no longer existed, replaced with relief and understanding. There was joy at Magnus regaining his love in his life, but also a palpable fear of the future, of the loneliness Alec spoke of. It had always been there, that tiny inkling of terror of what was inevitably to come. He’d never been fully prepared for it, but for now they had time enough for each other.

For what seemed like hours they sat together, arms entwined, embraces tight. Neither Magnus nor Alec was inclined to let go. They hardly spoke, and when they did their voices were quiet, barely audible beyond the small circle they occupied. Words of affection, of reassurance, promises and apologies were all they uttered. 

After a time, emotionally exhausted by the past couple of weeks, Magnus fell into an easy, relaxed sleep, cradled in the circle of Alec’s arms. It was with great reluctance that Alec let go, laying his love down gently on the couch. After finding a blanket to tuck him in, he scrawled a quick note about meetings that couldn’t be rescheduled, promising to return in a couple of hours. With a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and affectionate pats to both Church and the Chairman, Alec turned to go. 

The sight of the cards on the table gave Alec pause. He took in the four that had already been turned and frowned. Without knowing how he knew, Alec could tell this wasn’t a spread for a client, it was one Magnus had done on himself. He had observed Magnus performing readings many times, but Alec could never recall what most of the tarot meant or how to interpret them. He was, however, familiar with the less hopeful ones such as the Tower and the Hanged Man. Magnus had said the cards were never truly good or bad, that it was the way you interpreted them. But Alec couldn’t help feeling that the presence of both in a reading did not bode well.

There was one remaining card still face down, the furthest card to the right. Alec knew what that card meant: the future. Whatever the other cards may indicate, this last one represented Magnus’ future. He reached for it, pausing as his fingertips touched the card. For a long moment, Alec felt arrested on the spot, unable to move. With a deep intake of breath, he turned the card over. The illustration was simple, just a pair of swans, one white and one black. Their heads were slightly bowed, the tops touching. Their necks curved to form the outline of a heart between which the rays of the sun shone in gradients of pinks and orange.

The Lovers.

A warmth spread across Alec’s chest, a small smile curving his lips. Glancing over his shoulder, he took in the sight of Magnus’ sleeping form, the afternoon sun gilding him in hues of pink and gold. Alec knew then that everything would be okay. Things may not always be easy, but they would make it through all right.

With one final kiss and whisper of love, his fingers lingering a little in Magnus’ dark hair, Alec left for his meeting. He felt lighter than he had in weeks. His fear for Magnus wasn’t gone - it never would be - but Alec felt relief knowing that he and Magnus could work things out. With a bounce in his step, Alec hurried off to his appointment. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could return to the person he loved he most in the world.


	7. Of Hope and Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a special day, Alec asks a special question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."

“Mr. Lightwood?”

“Yes, Erin, what is it?” At the sound of his secretary’s voice, Robert lifted his head enough to look at her over his glasses. He was working on a deposition and had asked not to be bothered. The only reasons Erin would interrupt him were Maryse or the children.

“Your son Alec is here to see you,” the young brunette replied. Despite what others would say, Erin liked working for Robert Lightwood. He was devoted to both his work and his family, knowing how to strike a balance between the two few other lawyers of his caliber could. She was just a secretary now, but Erin had aspirations to be a lawyer herself and hoped she could be half as good at her job as Robert was at his.

“Alec?” Robert sat back, dropping his pen as he removed his glasses. “Send him in, please.” With a nod, Erin turned and stepped aside as Alec entered the room. Robert stood and stepped from behind his desk to embrace him. “This is a surprise! Don’t you have that big fundraiser to plan?”

“Yes, but I needed a break,” Alec replied. He took a seat in a guest chair as Robert sat in the other, turning to face Alec. “And, I needed to come see you about something.”

“Oh? Is everything all right?”

Alec didn’t reply right away. He sat silently, wringing his hands in obvious nervousness. Robert waited patiently, sitting back in his chair to give his son some space to think. After a long sigh, he finally spoke, eyes lifting to fix on his father. “It’s about Magnus.”

“Is everything all right?” Robert’s brow furrowed in concern. To Robert, Magnus appeared as a perfect compliment to Alec. There was a happiness in his son he hadn’t seen in a long time, a contentment that always seemed to revolve around his boyfriend even when they were apart. He was cognizant of the fact that the pair of them was keeping a secret from the rest of the family, but Robert had never pressed for details. It was something between the two of them that didn’t affect their other relationships; it seemed of little harm and not something Robert needed to dwell on.

“Everything’s fine, Dad. Everything’s great actually. It’s just…there’s something I want to ask Magnus. And, I need something.”

“Something from me?”

Alec nodded, color staining his cheeks. He looked directly at his father, his expression calm and serious. “Dad…I need grandpa’s ring.”

* * * * *

Magnus had only been to Alec’s apartment a handful of times. Whenever they spent nights in, it was always at Magnus’. Alec had said it was because his place was small in comparison, but Magnus could never figure out why that bothered his boyfriend. He was more interested in Alec’s company than the size of his lodgings. The one thing about Alec’s building that he was pretty proud of was its rooftop; the view was comparable, if not better, than the view from Magnus’, sweeping almost the entirety of the city.

Magnus’ fingers drummed restlessly against his leg as he rode the elevator to meet Alec. They had a dinner date planned, one that Alec had insisted Magnus not miss or be late for. He could tell that Alec had something planned but didn’t have any idea what his boyfriend was up to. Magnus had learned quickly that dating an expert event planner meant he had to brace himself for surprises at every turn.

Not that Magnus was ever disappointed by Alec’s surprises.

Stepping off the elevator, Magnus quickly made his way to Alec’s door; he had just lifted his hand to knock when the door opened. Alec stood in the doorway, dressed in a navy shirt and dark wash jeans. The smile he gave Magnus could only be described as radiant.

“Hi,” Alec said simply before leaning in for a kiss. “You’re right on time.”

“You specifically said not to be late,” Magnus replied. He held up the bag he had been carrying, the contents of which was a single bottle of Madeira. “The wine you asked for. Why did you want me to bring one of my favorite vintages?”

“No reason.” Alec’s answer was evasive and his smile coy as he took hold of Magnus’ arm. Shutting his door, he steered them both back to the elevator.

Magnus gave him a sideways look as Alec pressed the button for the top floor. “You’ve got something up your sleeve.”

“Scared?” 

“Terrified.” He smiled as Alec’s laughter filled the small space. Magnus didn’t resist when Alec pulled him in for another kiss. As the doors opened, he followed his boyfriend towards the end of the hall where a doorway marked ‘Roof’ stood. Alec opened the door, allowing Magnus to enter first. They walked up the short flight of stairs, their steps clanging loudly on the metal grate steps. Just before they reached the roof access, Magnus felt Alec’s hand cover his eyes, plunging him into darkness. “Alexander, what are you…”

“Just trust me,” Alec whispered. 

“I always do.” Magnus could hear Alec moving, the squeak of the hinges as the door opened. He allowed Alec to guide him, stepping where indicated to avoid pitfalls. Magnus could feel the warm night breeze on his face and Alec’s heat against his back. He was just beginning to wonder what the surprise was when Alec pulled him back, stopped, and removed his hand.

The table was small, just barely enough for two place settings. Three white candles of differing heights glowed in the center of a ring of red rose buds with more rose petals scattered across the white cloth and chairs. Another long serving table stood nearby, its surface hidden by various silver covered dishes, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and more rose petals. A garland of glowing white lanterns was strung overhead, flickering in the slight late summer breeze.

“Do you like it?” Alec asked. His voice had gone quiet in that uncertain way he spoke when he wasn’t sure if his plans were going well. Magnus could never understand why he ever felt that way; Alec’s plans were always perfect.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, turning to him with a happy smile that turned into a rueful grin. “You did all this for me?”

“Of course!”

“Alexander…it’s _your_ birthday we’re celebrating.”

“So? There’s no rule that says I can’t do something nice for the man I love on my own birthday.”

“Point taken.” Magnus set the wine bottle on the table before turning to wrap his arms around Alec’s shoulders. “I consider myself extremely lucky to be that man.”

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ back, pulling him close. “I’m pretty lucky myself. I did manage to snag someone magical. Literally magical.” He grinned at the faux annoyed scrunch of Magnus’ nose before leaning in for a kiss.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Lightwood,” Magnus murmured against Alec’s lips. He felt Alec laugh quietly before another kiss was dropped to his cheek.

One could say that compared to some of their more elaborate dates that this one was quite subdued in nature. Not that a catered meal of beef wellington, garlic potatoes, and buttered asparagus by a five star restaurant was bland by any means, but as long as Alec was with him, a night at home consuming nothing but buttered toast and tea would have suited Magnus just fine. It was still peak wedding and fundraiser season, and event planners like Alec were much sought after leaving them limited time for each other. Magnus was just grateful to have some time with his boyfriend.

“So, there’s two things I wanted to ask you.” Alec had just uncorked the champagne and was pouring their glasses when he spoke. When he turned back to Magnus, handing him one of the glasses, he wore an expression of deep concentration and a little bit of fright.

“Oh?” Magnus shifted in his chair, turning to face Alec fully. He let the glass dangle in his fingers, the liquid fizzing with each slight movement.

Alec took a long sip from his glass before gazing directly at Magnus. “I’ve been thinking - not right away but soon - about striking out on my own.”

“You mean freelancing your skills?” 

Alec shrugged casually, as if he didn’t care but Magnus could tell by the tension in his shoulders that this was something that Alec wanted but was frightened of. “I’ve got clients who always call for me, and I’ve done some jobs on the side. But I don’t know if I can…how do you do it?”

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand, feeling their fingers curl together at the touch. “It’s scary in the beginning, I’m not going to pretend it isn’t.” He leaned back, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh. “I told you before, I started my business as a joke. But when my magic went dormant, when I couldn’t make potions anymore, it was the only way for me to keep on going. It wasn’t easy, and it was terrifying in the beginning.”

“But you made it work.”

“I did.” There was a warm smile on Magnus’ face when he turned to Alec. He lifted their hands, kissing the back of Alec’s knuckles. “And I think you’ll do great. Besides, you have two things I didn’t.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Your family. I assume you already told them.”

“Yeah. Izzy even said she’d help set up my web presence when I’m ready.” A crooked smile appeared on his face when Alec thought back on his sister’s enthusiasm for his plans. “What’s the other thing?”

“You’ve got me,” Magnus said, squeezing his hand. “Whatever you need, I’ll be there to help.” A pink flush of color appeared on his face when Alec gave him a heart stopping smile.

“See? I told you I was the lucky one.” With his free hand, Alec reached over, plucking the champagne glass from Magnus’ hand and setting it on the table. His fingers curled around the lapel of Magnus’ jacket, pulling him closer until their lips met. 

Magnus could taste the tart champagne mingling with the sweetness of the Madeira on their tongues as they kissed long and slow. He sighed as they parted, his breath warm against Alec’s cheek. “What’s the other thing you wanted to ask me?” he whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

Alec’s face brightened but instead of replying, he surprised Magnus by pulling away. “Ah, before that, how about some dessert?” He stepped towards the serving table and retrieved a single plate covered with a silk napkin embroidered with small blue flowers. At the skeptical look on Magnus’ face, Alec smiled serenely, setting the plate down. With a flourish, he pulled off the silk napkin to reveal a plate of macarons in a wild assortment of pastel colors. But it wasn’t the pastries that caught Magnus’ eye; it was the small, nondescript wooden box that was nestled amongst them. 

“What’s this?” Magnus turned to Alec, noting the nervous look that had come over his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just see Alec’s hands trembling slightly.

“Open it.”

Curiosity getting the better of him, Magnus reached out and plucked the box from the plate before cradling it in his palm. The box was old, the wood dull and smooth by time and many hands. Magnus opened it and noted that the small hinge made no noise, indicating its well-cared for state. Inside, nestled on a small bed of plush blue velvet, was a ring. It was an old heirloom style ring, well over a hundred years possibly. The band was a thick silver with a single L in the center surrounded by an etched pattern of flames along the entire band; in the dim light, the pattern seem to glow as if they were truly lit with fire. It was scuffed and scraped in places but shiny with a high polish, displaying both its well-worn state and its meticulous care.

Magnus had glimpsed this ring before, on the hand of a man named Gabriel - and later glimmering on the slim finger of the woman he married. He inhaled sharply, feeling his breath hitch in his chest as his mind raced. It had been a long time since Magnus had seen a Nephilim family ring. A bauble of this kind meant many things, and Magnus was hoping he wasn’t misinterpreting this gesture before him. 

“Alexander, are you…” His eyes lifted, fixing on Alec who was smiling down at him. Magnus’ hands tightened their grip on the box in an effort to control their shaking. He watched as Alec nodded before he slowly knelt on the ground. Alec’s hands came to rest on Magnus’ waist, the warlock’s knees braced against his sides.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while,” Alec said softly. “The last year with you has been so much more than I could ever imagine. The times I’m not with you, no matter how short…they are almost unbearable.” A hand slid from Magnus’ waist, up his chest and neck to cradle his cheek in a warm palm. “It saddens me that I can’t be with you forever. But, if you’ll have me, I’ll give you all the time I have left and will love you with each breath I take.”

He could feel them, the prickling at the back of his eyes that signified oncoming tears. Magnus swallowed thickly in an attempt to hold them back. His throat was dry, his voice husky when he spoke. “You’re really asking me? You want me to…”

“I want this. I want you.” Alec leaned up, kissing away the first of the tears as they fell. “Magnus, will you marry me?”

Four hundred years and never once had Magnus ever expected someone to ask him that question before. Many past loves had described him as both ephemeral and everlasting, words that related to both his once fleeting nature and immortality. As much as Magnus had cared for them, he had never found one he thought to bind himself to in such a sacred ceremony. But Alexander…he was a constant surprise even to Magnus, who thought there was nothing that could surprise him anymore.

His answer was easy, simple, without any hesitation or question.

“Yes.” He fixed Alec with a teary eyed gaze, his smile bright. “Yes, Alexander.” Magnus gasped as Alec crushed him in a hug, laughter sounding in his ears. He felt his own euphoria bubbling up in his chest, the sound of his mirth mingling with Alec’s.

The laughter died away slowly, replaced with a quiet sereneness. There were tears in both their eyes now as Alec plucked up the Lightwood ring. He gazed down at it in contemplation for a moment, turning the silver band between his long fingers as he thought about the people in his family. Magnus mentioned them sometimes, Lightwoods with names like Anna, Thomas, Christopher, and his own Alexander. He wondered what kind of people they were, what they would think of him. Would they be proud that he chose to love so freely? Alec hoped so. 

With a star bright smile, he took hold of Magnus’ left hand, slipping it on the proper finger. His eyes glimmered as he took in the sight of the ring on Magnus’ hand, silver against bronze.

“Perfect fit,” Alec murmured. There was a mischievous look upon his face when he lifted his gaze to Magnus. “I have so many plans.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Magnus said with a little laugh. He leaned in close, pressing his brow to Alec’s.  “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“I love you too.”

They remained that way for a long time, just holding each other, breaths mingling. Magnus wanted to remember this moment, just being with Alec, of having a future together. When there came a time that he needed it - and Magnus knew that time would eventually come - he wanted to be able to recall this exact time, remember how he felt knowing someone loved him enough to ask for him.

“I hope you are prepared,” Alec said quietly, breaking the moment. 

“For what?”

“Maryse Lightwood.” Alec leaned back on his heels, a smirk on his face. “She knows I was planning on asking you. When my mother finds out you said yes, she’s going to go into mother hen mode.”

He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him. Magnus shook his head as his hands settled on Alec’s shoulders. “I look forward to it. It’s been a long time since anyone acted like a mother hen towards me.” He laughed again as Alec stood suddenly and seized him in a hug. Magnus felt hands caressing his back, a gentle kiss against his jaw. He sighed deeply, leaning his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“Magnus, can I ask you something?” 

“Hm?”

Alec tilted his head, trying to catch Magnus’ eye. “You seemed so surprised earlier. Has…has no one ever asked you to marry them before?”

Lifting his head, Magnus caught and held Alec’s gaze. “No one before you.” Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Alec’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Really? So…I’m the first?”

Magnus leaned in close, whispering against Alec’s lips, “You’re my first of so many things, Alexander.” 

For the first time in the entirety of his immortal life, Magnus felt light. The blood of a demon ran through him; Magnus had always felt somewhat tainted by the fact. But with Alec, he felt nothing but a lightness he couldn’t quite explain. With Alec, he felt whole, the best version of himself.

Alexander Lightwood was the best thing that could ever happen to Magnus, and he was looking forward to spending more time loving him.


	8. Of the Future and the Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to the wedding of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."
> 
> Some elements are loosely based on both the Shadowhunters tv series and the Shadowhunters Chronicles book series.

“It’s a ridiculous tradition, you realize.”

A sigh on the other end of the line. “Yes, I know. But my mom is all for traditions.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but there was a soft smile on his face. “That specific tradition refers to brides. And, last I checked, neither of us is a bride.” His smile grew wider as he listened to Alec laugh, the sound like music to his ears. The laughter calmed him even as Magnus continued to pace his bedroom, his nerves buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the next day.

“Izzy said the same thing,” Alec replied, “but mom wasn’t having it.”

Magnus leaned a shoulder against his bedroom window, staring out at the city glittering in the night. He wondered if Alec was doing the same in his childhood bedroom, the idea widening his smile. “I could always open a Portal for you,” he said conspiratorially. “You could be here in a second and no one would be the wiser.”

A wistful sigh sounded over the line. “I would like that. But, I think mom has a point. Not seeing you for one night builds the anticipation.” There was a long pause on the other end of the line. “I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow in your tuxedo.”

“Haven’t you seen it already, Mr. Wedding Planner?” Magnus teased. He turned away from the window, stepping towards his open closet. There, hanging on the door, was an open garment bag. A resplendent tuxedo of white and blue hung halfway out. Magnus ran the back of a hand against the rich sapphire lapel. “You’ve only been planning this day for a whole year. I would have thought this would have been the first detail you would have finalized.”

“I asked Catarina and Tessa to find you something and told them not to show me. I want to be surprised. I think Izzy and Clary have seen it though. They keep grinning and giggling whenever they see me.” Alec made a sound as if he were clearing his throat. Magnus could just imagine the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Well, I think you will be pleased with their choice.”

“Alec!” the voice of Maryse Lightwood called as if from a distance. “Are you talking with Magnus?”

“There’s no tradition that says I can’t talk to my husband-to-be the night before the wedding!” Alec shot back, annoyed but playful. 

“Yes, but you’re under my roof tonight!”

“But…”

“No buts!” 

His shoulders were shaking from the effort of keeping his laughter contained as Magnus heard a scuffling sound, likely Maryse fighting Alec for the phone. Her voice sounded in his ear after a moment, amused and a little breathless. “Magnus, I’m confiscating Alec’s phone for the rest of this evening. You both need to get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a busy day.”

“Yes, ma’am. Good night.”

“Good night, dear. We’ll see you in the morning.” The line went silent as the call ended. With a quiet sigh, Magnus put the phone on the nightstand and turned back to the tuxedo.

He never thought this day would come. Magnus had hoped for it, dreamed of it, but always thought it would never be. Now, here he was, less than a day from actually doing something he had never done in his entire four hundred years of existence.

One day until he could spend an entire lifetime with Alec.

With a wistful smile, his eyes lingering for one last look on the tuxedo, Magnus turned and made ready for the night.

* * * * *

“GET UP!”

Magnus jerked awake, his whole body jumping at the sudden sharp shout. He squinted and blinked against the sudden brightness of his room as someone threw back the curtains. Through the lingering hazy fog of sleep, he could just make out a familiar shape next to the bed. With a groan, Magnus flopped back down into the pillows and buried himself amongst them as he ignored the person trying to shake him awake.

“Why are you still in bed?!”

“Catarina,” Magnus said, his voice muffled but clearly groggy and irritated, “I gave you a spare key so you could come and watch the cats while I’m away, not yell at me in the mornings.”

“Yes, well, that was before you found someone worthy of getting married to.” Catarina reached for the sheets, ready to yank them off the bed, but thought better of it; instead, she gripped the pillow Magnus had buried his head under and began to grapple with him for it. “Come on, Magnus! You can’t sleep the whole morning away!”

Magnus suddenly sat up straight, his eyes wide and frightful. “What time is it?”

“Six-thirty.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Magnus gave her an exasperated look. “You said you would be here at eight!”

“I couldn’t wait! I was too nervous.”

“You’re nervous?! Who’s the one getting married in seven hours?!”

“Catarina,” interrupted a soft voice from the doorway. Magnus turned to find Tessa, her hair a soft brown braid over her shoulder, walking towards him with a mug of tea. “I thought we agreed to let Magnus sleep a little longer.” She handed Magnus the tea before sinking onto the bed next to him. Tessa Gray was, like Magnus and Catarina, a warlock but she was special because she happened to also be half-Shadowhunter. She also happened to have married a Shadowhunter, a man named Will Herondale who, along with the Lightwoods and Branwells of their generation, banished the remaining demons back to Edom, allowing their descendants to live in peace. The three of them had known each other for decades.

“I couldn’t wait,” Catarina admitted sheepishly as she sat on Magnus’ other side. “I was getting antsy.”

“I’m the one getting married, and yet she’s the one who is nervous and antsy.” But Magnus was smiling into his cup as he took a sip.

“Forgive her, Magnus,” Tessa said gently. “It’s been a long time since any of us have even had a chance at getting married.”

“The last time was your wedding, Tessa,” Catarina remarked, her fingers plucking at the coverlet. She reached over and patted Tessa’s hand at the wistful look that came over the gray eyes. “Even though we live for ages, even in these times of true peace we rarely have weddings to celebrate. So, indulge me a bit, Magnus.”

Leaning over, Magnus allowed his shoulder to brush Catarina’s as he smiled into his cup. The three warlocks sat in companionable silence for a time, content as they always were in each other’s company. There was only one missing.

“Where’s Ragnor?” Magnus asked as he set aside his empty mug.

“Off to France to pick up the wine,” Catarina explained as she stood and stretched. “He’s supposed to be back in a couple of hours to help Alec set up the Institute. With his magic, it should only take - oh, an hour or so.”

“Speaking of set up.” Magnus fixed both ladies with an admonishing look. “I appreciate you both coming to my aid, but you know it isn’t going to take me all day to get ready.”

“Oh, we know,” Tessa replied with a grin. “We’re not here to get you ready.”

“We’re just here to keep you company,” Catarina continued. “Reminisce about the old days before you become married and tired and too good to hang with us.”

“That is never going to happen,” Magnus said. He smiled at them both, lucky to have such friends by his side. With a shake of his head, Magnus allowed Catarina and Tessa to pull him out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * * * *

“No no no! The gladiolus is the accent flower, not the main attraction.” Ragnor rolled his eyes and scoffed at the too yellow center pieces as they were delivered and set up by the florists. He tapped his foot impatiently; if he were alone, he would just wave his hands and rectify the whole issue with magic. As it was, he had to grit his teeth, maintain his glamour, and wait until it was just him and Alec before he could fix the disastrous flower arrangements.

“It’s not really that bad,” Alec said as he signed off on the delivery and the florists began to leave. He glanced towards the nearest centerpiece, shrugging his shoulders as if wondering what the fuss was about. They weren’t exactly what he had envisioned, but Alec had become accustomed to things not going according to plan. “We’ve had worse hiccups at other events I’ve planned.”

The warlock cut Alec a sideways glance as he spun in a circle slowly, surveying the room. “And what did you do about those ‘hiccups’, hm?”

“You just have to roll with the punches and make the best you can.”

“My dear boy, that simply won’t do today. This is your _wedding_. You have to expect no less than perfection.” Ragnor glanced around, his eyes darting left and right to ensure the florists had left before he continued speaking. “Especially when you are marrying a warlock. We have certain standards, you know.”

Alec couldn’t dispute that idea. Ever since he had known Magnus, he had been introduced to a whole different side of the world he knew. Magnus had an almost infinite amount of time ahead of him, but he and his warlock companions always seemed to live their lives as richly as they could. As if they expected the world to end tomorrow. 

‘Live like there’s no tomorrow’ - Alec was beginning to believe it was an expression for warlocks and not mundanes.

Alec reached for the nearest centerpiece, eyeing the arrangement of white, yellow, and blue flowers. “So, how do we fix this?”

“Leave that to me.” With a sly grin and a flick of his wrists, Ragnor’s jade tinged magic filled the air. As one, all the flower arrangements lifted, dripping crystalline drops of water before twirling merrily. For a few moments, the air was filled with dancing flowers, their fragrance swirling in the space. There was the sound of a sharp snap before everything righted themselves. As the scent of magic faded, each centerpiece now held a bouquet of glimmering white roses with accents of yellow gladiolus and blue bellflower.

“Yes, that is much better,” Ragnor said with a satisfied clap of his hands. He checked the time before turning to Alec. “Now then, I think everything is done here. You, dear boy, have a few hours to spare.”

“Oh…yeah…” Alec forced a smile as he set down the centerpiece he had been holding. His fingers nervously fiddled with a crease in the tablecloth as he shuffled his feet.

“Is everything all right, Alec?” Ragnor asked. “Is it nerves? It’s perfectly normal to be nervous before your wedding.”

“Have you ever…?” Alec asked as he took a seat. Although he didn’t finish his question, he could tell Ragnor knew what he was going to say.

“Admittedly, no. Warlocks…”

“Don’t marry often. Yeah, Magnus said as much.”

Claiming a seat next to Alec, Ragnor gave him an intent, searching look. “I’ve known Magnus a very long time. I’ve seen him happy before, but this - with you, there’s there’s this fire inside him. There’s an exuberance I have rarely, if ever, seen in him.” Ragnor scoffed, a frown creasing his face although his eyes were smiling. “It’s infuriating, really. Magnus will spend the next few years throwing his happiness in my face. Insufferable.”

When he had first met Ragnor, Alec was perplexed regarding the way the warlock spoke to and about Magnus. He had come to learn that this was Ragnor’s way of showing affection. As he spoke now, Alec couldn’t help the smile as his nerves, jangling a moment before, quieted at the affection in Ragnor’s voice.

“Magnus is a better person for having you in his life,” Ragnor continued. He reached out, gripping Alec’s shoulder firmly. “You both deserve this happiness.” Withdrawing his hand, the warlock made an elaborate gesture; two crystal cordial glasses, half-filled with a deep amber liquid, appeared next to the pair. Ragnor took up one of the glasses before handing the other to Alec. “To you, my boy. To you and Magnus. May you both be happy and content for a long, long time.”

“To us,” Alec said quietly with a small smile. He touched his glass to Ragnor’s, the crystal chiming in a clear, harmonious note as the two men sipped their drinks in the calm before the festivities.

* * * * *

For perhaps the fifth time in fifteen minutes, Magnus checked the clock on the wall of the room that had been designated for his use before the ceremony. To him, it felt like the hands were barely moving, inching forward imperceptibly. Catarina and Tessa had left him alone to greet the guests - and help Ragnor double check that all the necessary glamours were in place - but their absence had heightened his nervousness. The ladies had been with him all day, keeping his wandering mind at bay; without them, Magnus was certain he would go insane while waiting. Nervous fingers kept fiddling with his cuff links, fastening and unfastening them over and over. Magnus began to pace the room, his posture like that of a trapped cat. There was still an hour left and he had nothing to do. 

What he needed was a stiff drink, just something to calm his nerves. Bright blue magic flared up in his palm as Magnus began to wave his hand…and stopped at the sudden knock on the door. The magic snuffed out as Magnus lowered his hand, smoothing down the front of his jacket.

“Come in,” he said. His eyes widened as the door opened and in stepped Maryse Lightwood. She wore a strapless dress in the darkest of midnight blue hues, its asymmetrical neckline accentuating her shoulders. Her hair was done in a low chignon, dark and smooth against her skin. There was already a smile on her face, one that brightened as she took in the sight of Magnus in his tuxedo.

“Alec certainly knows how to choose the best ones,” Maryse said as she stepped closer.

“Tuxedos?” Magnus asked curiously. One eyebrow lifted in confusion at Maryse’s knowing grin.

“Among many things.” She lifted her hand and paused, waiting. With Magnus’ small nod, Maryse reached forward and smoothed down the front of the gold cravat he wore, tucking it neatly into the sapphire waistcoat. “How are you feeling?”

“Restless. The waiting is driving me insane.” 

“Oh, I remember that feeling. It was like I couldn’t stop moving. All I wanted was for everything to just start.” She gestured towards two chairs by the window; Maryse waited until Magnus had seated himself before she spoke again. “Have you seen anything yet? Of the wedding?”

Magnus shook his head as he sighed. “I let Alexander do all the planning. The only detail I asked for is to allow Catarina to be my best lady. I left all the other details up to him.”

“I see.”

There was something in Maryse’s tone, a longing note in her voice, that had Magnus turning to her in curiosity. “Is there something wrong?”

“I just wondered…Alec let me look at the guest list. It seems everyone you invited on your side are all friends.”

“Yes, they are,” Magnus admitted. Like all the Lightwoods, Maryse was aware that Magnus had no family left in the world - she just didn’t know how long it had been. As Maryse held a hand out, Magnus didn’t hesitate, wrapping his fingers around hers. He held her gaze as she lifted her eyes and looked at him steadily.

“Since you don’t have any family here, there isn’t anyone to walk you down the aisle. So I thought…I was hoping I could…” Unable to finish, Maryse bit her lip in embarrassment and looked away.

There was a flutter deep in Magnus’ chest. This woman, who knew only the details of his life that Magnus had chosen to share with her, had enfolded him into her life and family so easily for the mere reason that her son loved him. Maryse had such an open and honest heart, a quality Magnus found so rarely in people, one she had gifted to her children. He was both touched and honored that she would be asking to accompany him on one of the most significant days of his life.

“It would be my honor to have you by my side,” Magnus said quietly. He returned her bright, tearful smile with one of his own. For the next few moments, they sat in companionable, easy silence as the clock ticked closer to time.

* * * * *

“You’ve certainly outdone yourself, my friend,” Catarina said admiringly as she took in the fully decorated main hall in the Institute.

“This was mostly young Alexander’s doing,” Ragnor admitted. “The lad has very good taste, his choice of companion notwithstanding.” He ignored Catarina’s knowing look, instead choosing to observe the guests as they arrived. Both he and Catarina exchanged nods and waves in greeting to the various Downworld denizens who entered, heavy glamours concealing skin tones, wings, horns, and other markings. They mingled easily with the Lightwoods and their guests, each warlock, faerie, and werewolf long accustomed to their elaborate life stories. 

The pair watched as Tessa entered with a Silent Brother at her side. Brother Zachariah had been asked to officiate the wedding. The official story was that he was a priest of a small religious order and was a good friend of Magnus’. Even though Shadowhunters had long set aside their ways after triumphing over demons, the Silent Brothers continued to collect their descendants’ records and maintain the archives in the event they were ever needed in the future. Brother Zachariah had his own heavy glamours in place, hiding his long parchment robes and stark runes; to most, he appeared as a simple, slender priest dressed in traditional vestments. Before he became a Silent Brother, Zachariah had been the parabatai of Tessa’s husband. Even to this day, they both remained good friends.

“It’s time,” Catarina murmured, checking her watch.

“Yes, finally,” Ragnor replied. He clapped his hands, magic slightly amplifying the sound. Almost instantly, the conversation faded as the various guests took their seats. Ragnor claimed a chair next to Tessa as Jace helped Catarina onto the short raised platform, the two of them taking their places on opposite ends on either side of Zachariah. 

There was a moment of silence before the music began, a soft piano score coming over hidden speakers, the speed and rhythm controlled by a hidden Bat Velasquez. The faint chime of a bell sounded; everyone in attendance turned just as Alec and Robert appeared at the end of the aisle. Robert wore a suit of dark charcoal, quiet and handsome next to his son, but all eyes were on Alec. He wore a tuxedo in pure white with lapels of royal blue silk, a white silk waistcoat with a subtle damask pattern, and a silk tie of the deepest cobalt. The smile on his face could only be described as radiant as he and Robert slowly walked down the aisle.

“Here we are,” Robert murmured quietly as they reached the end. He shook hands with Alec before pulling his son into a tight embrace. “I’m happy for you, Alec. You deserve the world.”

“I have the world, Dad,” Alec replied, his eyes glimmering with held back tears. “Thanks for everything.” He felt Robert tighten his grip on his hand before letting go. Alec turned towards Jace, exchanging nods before turning back towards the way he had come. His heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing shallow as he waited. Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself; when he opened them, he felt the whole world stop at the sight before him.

The sight of Magnus in his white tuxedo, walking arm-in-arm down the aisle with Maryse, was an image Alec wouldn’t soon forget. He took it all in - the nearly identical jacket, the gold cravat that matched his glamoured eyes, and the look on Magnus’ face when he saw Alec watching him. Their gazes locked, eyes only for each other as Magnus drew closer. When they drew level with the altar, Magnus turned to Maryse, who wrapped him in a warm, tight embrace.

“Thank you,” Maryse whispered into his ear. “Thank you for loving my boy.”

“Thank you,” Magnus replied, “for this moment.” He felt her kiss his cheek before Maryse let go. Magnus watched as she blinked away happy tears before taking her seat next to Robert. With a deep breath, Magnus stepped onto the stage and took hold of Alec’s offered hands. A quiet hush came over the gathered guests.

“Family and friends,” Brother Zachariah said, his voice projecting in their minds though an intricate glamour made it seem as if he were speaking. “We are gathered to witness the union of Alexander and Magnus, two souls who have chosen to bond and cleave themselves to one another. Please, be silent as they share their vows.” He turned and inclined his head toward Alec.

“Oh, wow, talk about nerves,” Alec murmured under his breath. He smiled brightly at Magnus’ failed attempt to suppress his laughter. “That’s one of things I love about you, that you always find me funny when I’m not trying to be.” He sighed deeply, his hold on Magnus’ hands tightening to keep his own from shaking. “I thought I knew love before I met you. I thought I knew what it meant to care for someone so much that you couldn’t breathe when they weren’t with you. But I was wrong. Until I met you, I thought I had a fulfilling life. I had a job I loved, a family who supports me, friends who trust me. But until I met you, I didn’t know what I was missing. You’ve shown me so much, and I’m looking forward to what happens next. I love you, Magnus, and I can’t wait for tomorrow and every day after that.” 

“Now how am I supposed to follow that?” This time it wasn’t just Magnus’ laughter that filled the air. Lifting one of Alec’s hands, he kissed the knuckles lightly before beginning. “Alexander, when I met you, it was unexpected. Truth is, I wasn’t looking for you at all. My life was just piecing itself back together; love was the furthest thing from my mind then. But isn’t that how things work sometimes? The one thing you’ve always wanted shows up when you least expect it. I’m happy it did, I don’t regret any of it, though sometimes I wonder. I’m an unconventional choice, and there are times I think…I know I don’t deserve you. I will spend the rest of our days making myself worthy of you. I love you, now and forever.”

There was a moment of silence after Magnus finished speaking, broken by the occasional soft sounds that accompany happy tears. After a time, Brother Zachariah gently cleared his throat before continuing with the ceremony.

“Alexander Lightwood, hast thou found the one thy soul loves?”

“I have found him,” Alec replied, “and I will not let him go.”

“Magnus Bane, hast though gone among the watchmen, and in the cities of the world? Hast thou found the one thy soul loves?”

“I have found him,” Magnus replied, “and I will not let him go.”

Zachariah nodded to them both before raising his hands. “Now it is time for the exchanging of the rings.” As he took a step back, both Jace and Catarina came forward, each holding a simple silver band. The inside was engraved with a small infinity symbol, the other’s initials, and three words. 

Upon seeing the inscription, Magnus’ eyes widened in incredulity. Only once had he spoken those words to Alec, on a night several months ago. He remembered that night: they had decided to stay in due to a torrential downpour and had spent much of it dancing close, soft music filling the air. Alec had asked him to say ‘I love you’ in all the languages Magnus knew. He had only replied in one language, the one Magnus rarely spoke but that was the closest to his heart.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Magnus read quietly. When next he looked at Alec, his eyes were shining with tears. “My love for yours, my heart for yours, my soul for yours, Alexander. Now and for all time.” He slipped the ring onto Alec’s finger, his own hand shaking slightly as Alec slid the matching ring onto his. They both turned to Zachariah as he came forward again, a content smile on his otherwise silent face.

“It is my honor to pronounce you…one.” Before he finished speaking, the room erupted in applause as Magnus and Alec shared a kiss. It was nothing like their previous kisses, short and simple, but it was one they would remember for ages to come. They pressed their brows together for just a moment, their twin smiles bright as Magnus and Alec reveled in the simple fact that they were now married. 

“Guess now you’re stuck with me,” Magnus murmured.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alec replied. He placed another kiss to Magnus’ temple before they turned to their guests whose applause had yet to cease. Magnus made a discrete gesture at his side before a rain of white rose petals fell from the air. He gave Alec a conspiratorial smile as they made their way down the aisle, their friends and family filling the air with cheers in their wake.

* * * * *

“Are you happy?” 

Magnus smile as hidden against Alec’s shoulder, but his quiet laughter could be heard. He felt Alec’s hand smooth down his back as they shared a dance; they had shared so many that night already, but Magnus couldn’t get enough of being with Alec. It was late, and a number of their guess had already retired, but the happy couple were moving slowly on the nearly empty floor to the gentle plucking of a piano accompanying a woman’s serene voice.

“Yes,” he replied quietly. “I’ve never been happier.” Magnus sighed quietly as he rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. His thumb made small circles against Alec’s back as they moved with the music. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Alec’s heartbeat, the steady sound vibrating through them both.

“Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“What you said earlier…”

Magnus opened his eyes, lifting them to look up at Alec without moving his head. “About what?”

“About not deserving me. About making yourself worthy of me.” There was a touch to the back of Magnus’ head, gentle fingers combing through his hair. Alec bent his head closer, his voice lowering in a soft whisper. “You are already worthy. I’m the one who married literal magic. I should be the one who isn’t worthy of you.” A warm hand caressed Alec’s cheek; he turned just enough to drop a kiss onto Magnus’ palm before covering the hand with his own, interlacing their fingers. “I love you, Magnus.”

“And I love you, Alexander. I will never stop loving you.” Magnus looked up at Alec, fixing him with an intent gaze. “No matter where you are, no matter where you go, I will always have you. And you will have me. You will, always and forever, live in me.” Reaching up, he brushed a tear that slipped down Alec’s cheek. Magnus offered him a loving smile as he tilted his chin up; Alec dipped his head and met him partway, their lips pressing together in a soft kiss. Their movements ceased as they kissed, the rest of the world slipping away.

They had a lifetime ahead of them, Alec’s lifetime, to share and delight in so many things. But this moment - this singular moment - would last them forever. It was the moment they would return to when they reached their lowest points, when they needed a memory that would lighten the burden of their souls. The one true moment when their souls embraced one another, refusing to let go.

Even as the kiss ended, Alec and Magnus held on, listening to each other’s hearts and the music as their joined lives truly began.

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose._

_Forever I’m yours, forever I do._

_I get to love you. I get to love you. I get to love you._


	9. Epilogue: One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the life of the Lightwood-Banes, one year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Based on the Shadowhunters S1x10 episode "This World Inverted."

The buzzing of his phone sounded incessant, although in reality it was no different than usual. Magnus turned away from the thick book and bubbling cauldron in front of him to glance at his phone, long enough to read the message before turning back to the potion he was brewing. It was an intricate potion, one that required as much attention as he could spare. But Alec was also in need of his attention at the moment.

“Just one…more…moment…” he murmured quietly to himself. With the tip of his tongue between his teeth, Magnus carefully decanted a lavender liquid into the cauldron. A hiss sounded before the contents turned from black to white and the bubbling ceased. Releasing a long sigh of relief, Magnus dusted off his hands, stepped out of his study, and snapped his fingers.

Upon hearing the snap, Church scurried out of hiding, the Persian planting himself before a swirling Portal. The scents and sounds of the beach invaded the apartment before Alec stepped through, his arms burdened with heavy and overstuffed bags. Magnus leaned a shoulder against the doorframe, smiling as he watched Alec drop his bags and kneel down to greet Church.

“Hello, husband of mine,” Magnus greeted with a wink. He remained where he was as Alec stepped closer, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hello, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec replied. He cast a quick glance at the now silent cauldron behind Magnus. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Not at all. Just a simple concoction for a client.”

“What is it?” Leaning in close, Alec eyed the milky white potion, nose wrinkling slightly in confusion.

Magnus waved nonchalantly. “Just a mild anesthetic. But it’s specifically made for someone who is half-fae so it is a bit difficult to brew properly.”

“Half-fae?”

One corner of Magnus’ lips quirked into a half-smile. “Do you remember that couple we saw that day in the Hunter’s Moon? The day I told you I was a warlock?”

“Oh…oh!” Alec’s face went from contemplative to surprised in quick succession. 

“They didn’t have as much trouble when their first child was teething,” Magnus explained as he went to examine the bags Alec brought back. “But their second child seems to be fussier and the poor parents having trouble calming the child down. Maia thought I could help.” He started rifling through the bags, retrieving items such as conch shells, jars of white sand, and tiki wood carvings. “Were you able to get everything?”

“Thankfully yes.” Alec turned away from the potion to help Magnus unpacked the bags. At the sound of rustling plastic, both Church and the Chairman began to play with whatever rolled out of their humans’ reach. “I will admit, this is the first beach wedding I have planned that isn’t actually at the beach. Or during winter months.” Alec gave Magnus a knowing sideways glance. “Of course, planning such an event is infinitely easier when your husband can Portal you anywhere in the world in a matter of moments.”

Magnus ducked his head, hiding his smile as he untangled the Chairman from some flowery leis. “Regardless, because you’re planning it, it will be a spectacular event.”

Alec smirked before reaching over, his fingers lightly gripping Magnus’ chin to turn his face into a kiss. “Flattery will get you no where,” he murmured as they parted.

“Oh, I’m sure it will get me exactly what I want,” Magnus replied with a conspiratorial wink. He leaned in for another kiss before the sound of the doorbell brought him up short; this was followed closely by the ringing of Alec’s phone. “That would be Mrs. Richards.”

“And this is the beach bride,” Alec said with a sigh as he held his phone. “I guess we’ll finish this later.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” With a smile, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek before his husband stepped into the study to take the call. 

A wistful expression crossed his face as Magnus made for the front entrance.. The last year had been a whirlwind as Alec officially left his company and struck out on his own. Between his creative ideas and Magnus’ magic, Alec had become known as the planner to hire when you wanted your event to be remembered as magical. 

No one ever knew that there was always a real element of magic involved. 

At the same time, Magnus’ psychic work had lessened while his Downworld clients - and some mundane ones who needed magical assistance - had been steadily rising since his magic returned. There was, however, one person who continued to see Magnus on a regular basis. Mrs. Richards continued to come even though she no longer had any real reason to. He didn’t mind, and neither did Alec as they had come to view her as a grandmotherly sort and looked forward to her arrival. With a wave of his hand, Magnus summoned a traditional English tea service on the dining table. He paused with his hand on the door knob and glanced back once to catch a glimpse of Alec, phone balanced on his shoulder as he took down notes. 

For four hundred years, Magnus had dreamed of meeting someone like Alec. He had spent so long, looked in so many places that he was on the verge of giving up all together. He had even lost his magic, and thought he was destined to live the rest of his days as an average mundane. But then a petite fiery headed young woman shows up on his doorstep, turning his world upside down and allowing Magnus to meet Alec on a chance. Magnus would always been grateful to the Clary Fairchild of another world for giving him this chance and Alec.

With another happy smile, Magnus turned and opened the door with a flourish to whatever future awaited.


End file.
